


Acatalepsy.

by meanie_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Be Careful What You Wish For, Chaptered, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Fluff, Fantasy, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Plot Twists, Slow Build, Soul Bond, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim
Summary: A fortune teller. A drunken wish. A dog turning into a human.Sounds like a modern fantasy manga where you can foresee the plot, right?  But don't feel too sure because nothing is as it seems.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 47
Kudos: 204





	1. The fool- Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Acatalepsy.  
> (n.) It is impossible to truly comprehend anything.

🐾 🐾

A familiar bark woke him up with a jolt. Squinting his eyes in the dark, Wonwoo looked at his mobile- it was the middle of the night. The barking got louder as if the dog was getting closer. 

Wonwoo groaned.

 _Duke_.

That stupid, annoying animal was living in the house across the street with an elder couple, which had been actually really nice- but Wonwoo hated their dog, would recognize his barking everywhere since he had to listen to it on a regular basis. 

He groaned again as the barking got louder and louder- it almost felt like Duke was inside his apartment. But that would be impos-

THUD!

Wonwoo sat up straight, turning on his bedside lamp after hearing a noise coming from the living room. A burglar (who brought Duke along)?

"What the-" 

Before he could get out of bed or call the cops, that devil of a dog came running into his room with a wagging tail, heading straight for his bed.

"What the hell? How did you get in here?" To say he was shocked was an understatement. 

Duke climbed in his bed, sticking his muzzle in Wonwoo's face without any hesitation. He wasn't afraid of dogs- at least not of that one. Duke was a giant, but his big brown eyes could tell everyone that he was just eager for attention and maybe something to eat.

But how the hell did Duke get into his apartment? Did he leave the door open? Did the dog sneak in behind him when he came home a few hours ago? 

Wonwoo was trying to think of an explanation that would make sense while keeping the muzzle out of his face. 

"Duke, get down for fuck's sake!" 

Apart from the fact that he was drooling all over his bed, the dog was quite heavy, his paws pressing on Wonwoo's stomach. It started to hurt and he needed to pee.

"Duke, get off, now!" Wonwoo hissed at him, causing the dog to move, but only to lay down very comfortably on his lap. 

Wonwoo groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. Why is this bullshit always happening to me?" he whined while watching Duke who started sniffing his cover.

Only now did Wonwoo notice a necklace hanging around the dog's neck, the pendant seemed somehow familiar. He had seen that golden thing somewhere before, not even long ago.

A shiver ran down his spine as the realization hit him.

 _That couldn't be_.

How could this dog be wearing a necklace which looked exactly the same as the fortune teller's he had visited two days ago. He remembered it very well because the handmade pendant with the white rose and a foreign word on it seemed to be pretty unique. 

Wonwoo shook his head. That was ridiculous, he had to be mistaken.

He still stretched out his arm, reaching for the necklace, ready to snatch it off the dog's head to get a better look.

But the moment he touched the pendant, electricity ran up his hands to the very core of his body. At the same time, there was a bright flash inside his room, as if lightning had just struck within the apartment but the brightness lasted several seconds, forcing him to close his eyes. 

"What the fuck is going on?" he yelled, getting scared because of the weird things occurring in the past minutes.

Opening his eyes again, Wonwoo turned to look at Duke but he wasn't on his bed anymore. The poor dog had to be scared to death because of whatever was happening here. Was there-

"Finally. Thank you." 

Wonwoo got so shocked, hearing a low male voice that he bumped his head against the wall behind him. So, a burglar did break into his house after all and now was the time for him to die. 

"I didn't know how to tell you to touch the pendant so I just waited until you'd see it."

Wonwoo turned his head, not believing his own eyes. There was a naked man, standing beside his bed, wearing nothing but the necklace which had been hanging on Duke's body only seconds ago. 

"Okay, this is the weirdest dream I ever had," Wonwoo mumbled before laying back down, closing his eyes, hiding underneath his blanket. He just needed to get back to sleep real quick or wake up or whatever he needed to do to end this fucked up dream.

Unfortunately, the naked guy didn't play along, crawling into his bed, laying down next to him.

Wonwoo pulled the cover away, staring at him from up close. The guy did not only had a hot body but was really good looking too. Black hair, big brown eyes, full lips and-

"Wait, what the fuck is going on here?"

Wonwoo could not be distracted by his appearance. He was slowly losing his mind- there was no logical explanation for what was happening right now but it actually looked like Duke had turned into a fucking human and that was not possible.

"Okay, listen. If you won't leave immediately, I'm calling the police," he let out in a whisper because the guy was just staring at him with a fond look -his face too close for his liking.

"Why should I leave?" 

Wow. Was this dude even serious?

The fear that he might hurt him turned to anger. How rude could someone be, breaking into his apartment, acting like it is the most normal thing to do?

Wonwoo sat up, glaring down at the stranger. "Whoever you are, do you think this is fu-" 

"I am Duke." 

Wonwoo's words got stuck in his throat as he closed his eyes for a second, trying not to lose his last bit of sanity.

Was that a stupid joke? Did the neighbors had a hot nephew who came to visit and was now trying to mess with him for whatever crazy reason?

"If this should be funny, then haha- I laughed, okay? Please get out of my apartment now!" 

The guy tilted his head like a confused puppy and- no, no, of course not like a puppy. That was not Duke in human form for fuck's sake! Wonwoo had to get a grip on himself because he was really starting to lose his mind. 

"Listen, I've had a rough week, and y-you seem like a nice guy- apart from the fact that you just broke into my apartment, but please, just leave now and I'll forget about it."

Duke- the weird guy just shook his head, inching closer.

Okay, he was very handsome and any other day Wonwoo probably wouldn't kick him out of bed, but today he just wasn't in the mood. 

"Where should I go? I belong to you now." He was saying it as if it was the most normal thing to say, causing Wonwoo to lose his shit even more.

"You wished for me and tada- here I am." 

Before Wonwoo could ask what the meaning of this was, the guy moved closer and he could suddenly feel a lick on his cheek, then across his nose, and- 

"What the hell!" 

Wonwoo pressed his hands against the muscular chest, trying hard to keep him away from his face as he did with the dog a few minutes ago. Was this a pervert, who liked role-playing? 

Wonwoo threw the blanket off him and jumped out of bed, stumbling and banging his head against his closet. "Fuck." 

For a moment, he hoped that the blow would have brought him back to reality, but when he turned to the side, the guy who was almost a head taller than himself was standing in front of him, placing a warm hand on his forehead. 

"Watch out. Did that hurt? I'll lick it better." 

Wonwoo widened his eyes, holding his arms out so that the crazy dude couldn't come any closer.

"Your heart is pounding really loud. Are you scared?" He tilted his head again, a pout on his lips. 

Wonwoo could just stare at him in disbelief, his arms still stretched out, functioning as a shield.

"You seem confused. You were visiting Marie two days ago, remember?"

_Marie, the fortune teller?_

"You told her how horrible your job is and how unlucky your love life and that you are craving for someone who would stay with you like a faithful dog, but only in human form." 

Wonwoo remembered saying that but how could this guy know about it?

"B-but I didn't mean it literally. It was like a metaphor. How could that even work? And- I can't believe that you're Duke, the dog in human form. That is not possible, it is-"

"It is magic, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo shook his head. He didn't believe in this kind of bullshit and his visit at the fortune teller had been a spontaneous decision in a drunken state after work. He didn't believe in magic or anything else which he couldn't explain with logic.

He glanced at the guy and God forbid, but that dude had similarities to Duke -and was still naked.

Wonwoo grabbed his blanket, shoving it into his arms. "Could you please cover yourself?"

He had to force himself not to look at the part which should be definitely covered -at least at their first meeting. 

The guy nodded with a smile, wrapping it around himself before taking another step towards Wonwoo. "I am Duke in human form, who will be your faithful companion from now on." 

Wonwoo was crazy for beginning to believe him but he had no other choice at that moment. 

He let out a sigh before sitting down on the bed, his head buried in his hands. That would make the perfect headline. _24-year-old journalist lives with humanized dog._

Maybe his boss would finally like something he'd write. 

Duke sat beside him, placing a paw- a hand on Wonwoo's head. "Can I get you anything?" 

"No." 

"Do you want to play a game?" 

"No." 

"Shall I lick your face so you- 

Wonwoo put his hands down, glaring at him. "NO! Stop talking. Just, just turn back into a dog, please." 

Duke pouted, turning his face away. "I can't do that. I'm human now." 

Wonwoo grimaced. "Of course." He paused, glancing at the back of his head. "If you are actually a dog then why can you talk?" 

The guy turned his face back towards him. "I have all the knowledge and skills, humans have." 

Of course. "And how did you get into my apartment?" 

He shrugged. "Magic?" 

Wonwoo laughed because of the absurdity of this conversation.

"What's so funny?" Duke asked him with a grin on his face. His cannies were too long but he still looked handsome. Actually, Wonwoo had never met someone as good looking like this guy before- he was playing in a different league.

"Well, you mean besides talking to a dog who turned into a human?" Wonwoo sighed, still trying to find an explanation for all of this. "Wait. If you are in this body then who's in the dog's body now?"

Duke shrugged, scratching his ear. "I don't know. I just know my assignment and that's it."

"But where is the soul or whatever it is called from this human body you are currently in?" This was so messed up, nothing was making any sense. 

Again, Duke just shrugged, not even trying to think about it but started to take a look around Wonwoo's room.

The latter groaned, his answers were really unsatisfying and not helping at all. But what did he expect- after all he was just a dog. Simpleminded and loyal. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Okay, whatever. We'll go back to the fortune teller tomorrow morning and tell her that this was all a big misunderstanding and let her turn you back. Until then, you can crash on my couch in the living room."

"But I want to stay in your bed. Why should I sleep on my own?"

Wonwoo closed his eyes, already getting annoyed by that dog slash human. "You will not sleep next to me. For all I know you could just make up this crazy story and killed the real dog and are just a big pervert."

"I will just lay down at the end of your bed okay? I will protect you if some burglar comes." Duke said, ignoring him and laying down in the farthest corner, crouching his limps together like- a dog. It looked really uncomfortable but Wonwoo didn't care. If this was a nightmare, he hoped he'd wake up from it until next morning.

He had no idea that all of this would get even crazier.

🐾

Mingyu opened his eyes, blinking against the sun rays beaming through the window.

He stretched and- wait a minute. He was alive? He had been in a horrible motorcycle accident the day before and had felt like dying- literally. 

But this wasn't a hospital and- why the fuck was he naked?

Mingyu sat up. Something was hanging around his neck, but his eyes fell on the person lying next to him, snoring softly. 

What had happened? He looked down at his body, checking for injuries. Nothing. Completely unharmed. Either he had been lying in a coma for a long time after his accident, waking up just now or this was heaven or hell. 

He had to find out so he moved his arm, nudging the sleeping person next to him. 

No reaction. 

"Yah." 

He nudged stronger, leaning his face down to get a closer look. He didn't know that guy, but it didn't matter anyway because something was definitely wrong. 

"Yah! Wake up, will you?"

The brown-haired guy finally opened his sharp eyes but after seeing Mingyu, he quickly shut them again, groaning. 

"You're still here." 

He had a deep voice and Mingyu assumed that he was his age. Did he sleep with him? At least he wasn't ugly- but that was not important right now.

"Who the fuck are you and where am I?" 

The guy propped himself up on his elbows, staring at him- a confused look on his face. "This is a joke, right?" 

Mingyu wrapped the blanket tighter around his naked torso- it was cold. 

"You suddenly appeared in my room last night and said you were the neighbors' dog." 

Mingyu stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. Was that guy crazy? What a waste of a good looking face.

"I've appea- a dog? Are you on drugs?" 

The guy seemed annoyed while pointing his finger at him. "Duke, stop fucking around with me." 

"Duke? Who the hell is Duke?" 

The guy leaned towards him with a frown. "Seriously, I'm not in the mood for jokes. I'll lend you some clothes and then we'll go to the fortune teller so this bullshit will finally stop." 

_A fortune teller?_

The guy got up from the bed, heading towards the bathroom. "Thank God it is Saturday." 

Mingyu wrapped the blanket around his body before getting up as well, following him.

"Okay, listen. I don't know what bullshit you're talking about, but my name's Mingyu and I had a motorcycle accident yesterday. And I have woken up completely naked next to you in bed. So please, tell me what the fuck is going on." 

The guy turned to face him with a toothbrush in his hand, eyeing Mingyu. He seemed to ask himself if he was telling the truth. 

He sighed, hitting his own head with the toothbrush. "I am really going crazy, okay? Yesterday you told me you're Duke the dog, today you're suddenly Mingyu who had an accident? What do you want me to believe?" 

Mingyu shrugged. He didn't know what was going on himself but that guy seemed to be telling the truth. The latter couldn't be acting that well. 

"Let's just go to the fortune-teller. I'm sure she'll be able to help us." 

Mingyu didn't believe in that weird stuff and he was sure the lady couldn't help them. 

His eyes fell on his mirror reflection. He didn't have one scar. Something was very wrong here. Yesterday he had hit the ground head first, bleeding like hell, feeling that he was dying and now- nothing? 

He turned his eyes back on the guy. "Listen, dude, I don't know what kind of trip you're on, but I don't believe in hocus pocus. So-" 

"My name is Wonwoo." He glared at him before lowering his eyes on the necklace Mingyu had already forgotten. "And are you sure you don't believe in this kind of stuff? Because you're the one who is wearing that crazy woman's necklace right now." 

Mingyu looked down as Wonwoo reached for the pendant, grabbing it and suddenly something flashed, right in between his eyes.

🐾 🐾


	2. The magician- Disaster

🐾 🐾

"What bullshit! I can't believe this is happening to me. What did I do wrong in my past life to be punished like this?" Wonwoo grumbled to himself as they were heading downtown to meet the fortune-teller. 

Wonwoo was more than annoyed by now. All of a sudden it had been Duke again, talking to him in the bathroom- gone was that Mingyu guy. But Wonwoo was sure he had only been messing with him, though he would have never expected for a dog to be that smart, acting like someone else. 

"Wonwoo, why are you mad at me? I already told you I don't know anything about someone called Mingyu." 

Duke was trotting beside him with his head hanging low, but not forgetting to stop and sniff at trees from time to time.

"Can you please stop doing that for fuck's sake! You're human now! Humans don't sniff trees!" 

Duke was sulking but continued walking beside him like a beaten puppy. 

"Like I have nothing better to do than to play along with your fucked up games. As if it is not enough that a dog has turned human, but then you mess with me, acting as someone else who had an accident. You really crossed the line." 

Wonwoo groaned. Because of all those unbelievable things that were happening to him, he'd get sent to a mental hospital sooner than later. 

"I told you I wasn't pretending or acting. I really don't know Mingyu. I can't even remember how I got into your bathroom earlier and-" 

Wonwoo glared at him. "Just stop talking. Please. I don't want to listen to your bullshit anymore."

He sighed, wishing he would have never get drunk three days ago, continuing to live his boring life. "I can't wait for all of this to end, seriously."

The fortune-teller had her place on the ground floor of a multistory building. As they arrived in front of the entrance, Wonwoo glanced at the window. _Fate_ was displayed on a sign which was hanging inside the building.

"Fate my ass," Wonwoo muttered as he opened the door, waiting for Duke to go in first. 

"You keep your mouth shut. I do the talking. Did you get that?" he asked him as they walked through a curtain of colorful garlands into a smoky dark room- an awful smell hitting his nostrils. 

They were walking between shelves filled with books and magic tools, decorated with small ancient statues, necklaces and- were there teeth laying around?

Wonwoo didn't like it here, fighting against the urge to turn around and leave this place. He hadn't noticed any of that stuff in his drunken state three days ago though.

There was nobody around the counter so Wonwoo pressed the bell, while some strange music was playing from the speaker.

Duke was standing to his left, eyeing the big statue that was next to him. 

"Don't touch anything. With my luck, you'll break something and turn us both into rabbits or some shit." 

After a few moments of waiting he pressed the bell again, his already bad mood descending even deeper. 

"Just a minute, please. I'm busy right now," they could hear a female voice shouting from behind. "Make yourself comfortable on the sofa, I'll be right with you." 

Wonwoo groaned while Duke walked over towards the pink sofa, sitting on it with a sigh.

How had this "dog" managed to put on such a believable act back at his apartment? Wonwoo had really fallen for it, believing that this Mingyu guy was suddenly back in his own body, being all surprised. 

Wonwoo sighed. He had probably not only gotten a humanized dog, but also one with a talent for acting. 

_Where the fuck was the fortune teller?_

He was about to press the bell again but halted when Marie was coming around the corner, wearing a colorful scarf on her head and large earrings.

"Wonwoo," she let out in surprise and smiled at him with lipstick on her teeth.

She glanced over his shoulder and her smile widened. "I see you already have your faithful companion with you. That's-" 

"Don't give me that bullshit, lady! You know damn well that I didn't mean that! Whatever magic you used, undo it, now." 

Marie was playing with one of her earrings, her expression unreadable. "What's the exact problem, sweetheart?" she asked him like it wasn't obvious. 

Wonwoo pointed at Duke, who was currently cleaning his hand- by licking it. "Look for yourself. Notice anything unusual over there?"

He leaned his face closer towards Marie. "You've turned a dog into a fucking human." 

Marie glanced at Duke before turning her eyes back at Wonwoo, her smile fading.

"That was your wish." 

Wonwoo slammed both his palms on the wooden surface. "That was definitely not my wish!"

Actually he wasn't a bad guy, normally not aggressive or impolite but this exceptional situation was bringing out the worst in him.

Marie kept looking at him calmly- as if he wasn't the first one yelling at her for something she did.

"You wished yourself a faithful-" 

Wonwoo held up his hand to keep her from talking. "I know what I said but you, as a fortune-teller, should understand that I didn't mean it literally! Why the hell would I wish for a humanized dog anyway?" 

Marie shrugged. "People come here with the weirdest wishes. How would I know if you mean it or not."

"You are a fortune teller. Why wouldn't you know that?" Wonwoo replied sarcastically before taking a deep breath. "Whatever, just undo it and we are good."

"I can't do that. You signed it."

Wonwoo widened his eyes in shock.

"I did what?" 

Marie grabbed a yellow folder from a shelf, placing it on the counter. She pulled out a piece of paper with Wonwoo's wish written on it, his signature below- was there even a fingerprint? 

"Whoa, stop. I can't remember that at all. What the hell is this?" 

Marie closed the folder with a shrug. "You were a little drunk. Maybe you forgot?" 

He had been drunk. _Right._

"I was drunk. I was not in my right mind so my signature is not valid." 

Marie smiled but it wasn't a real smile.

"Wonwoo, this isn't the registry office. If you come to my place on your own will and ask me questions about your future, making wishes- it counts. I don't care if you are drunk or only depressed."

Wonwoo couldn't believe he was having such a ridiculous conversation. He ran his hand through his hair out of frustration while hearing Duke's humming in the back.

"Please undo it. There must be something that-" 

Marie was shaking her head. "No return policy." 

Wonwoo got really mad now, slamming his fist against the counter, causing her to back away.

"This isn't about some goods! Damn it, there's a dog who you turned into a human sitting back there! That's not normal! This is crazy!"

_And he was going crazy as well._

Marie seemed to listen but her expression wasn't changing, frustrating Wonwoo even more. 

"And whose body is that anyway? If the dog is in this one, where did the soul of the guy go? Is he stuck in the dog's body?" Saying it out loud made everything sound even weirder.

"That is none of your business," Marie replied thin lipped. "If that's all, I'd like you to leave." 

Wonwoo was shaking his head, suddenly caring about the real person behind this body.

"Where the fuck is the guy this body belongs to? You couldn't just erase him! He must be somewhere." 

Marie sighed, giving him a bored look as if they were talking about something unimportant and not about the life of a human being.

Wonwoo looked at her in disbelief, suddenly asking himself how many other people had been standing here before, transformed into animals perhaps or lost something important just because they had made a dumb wish without thinking it through, begging her to undo it.

"It's really nice that you're worried about someone you don't even know, but you have your loyal companion now, and should focus on him- but to make you feel better, the guy from Duke's body is already dead and it wasn't my fault. And if I may add, his body is really hot- it would have been a waste not to use it for something else. You should be grateful, getting such an attractive, good looking man. Others don't have-" 

Wonwoo had heard enough. This woman was fucking crazy and if he would listen to her for any longer, he'd do something like break her nose or just kick her in the stomach. She wouldn't help him anyway, that was obvious by now.

"Fuck you, okay? Fuck you and your crappy fortune teller business."

"Watch your mouth," she replied with a calm but warning tone. 

Wonwoo snorted but didn't add another insult. She had turned Duke into a human, she could probably do worse so he should be careful.

"I'll figure it out on my own. Thanks for nothing. You should think about another job, by the way, maybe something that isn't ruining people's lives." 

Marie gestured towards the exit with her hand. "Thank you for coming. Please leave now."

"Fuck this!" Wonwoo gave her one last angry look before turning around. 

"Duke, let's go."

-

"Now you're even angrier than before. Is she not going to help us?" 

They were walking back towards Wonwoo's apartment. "I have no idea. Let's go back and think about something. I need a strong coffee first." 

Wonwoo sighed. He was tired, exhausted. What was he supposed to do now? Go to the police? They'd put him in a mental hospital right away.

He stopped walking, facing Duke. The latter was looking at him with big eyes and a little pout on his lips.

Suddenly Wonwoo felt bad. He had treated him like the enemy though it wasn't the dog's fault in the first place. Apart from the few minutes he had messed with him in the morning, Duke wasn't responsible for this whole dilemma.

Wonwoo looked down at him. Luckily, he still had some clothes left at home from his ex-boyfriend, which were about his size.

His eyes fell on the necklace. Maybe that one is the key to everything. Maybe he just had to throw it away or break it or find out what the word on it means.

He moved closer towards Duke, reaching for the pendant. Again he could feel a slight electrifying tingle but he ignored it while looking more closely at the engraving.

What language could that be? There had to be a connection to- 

"What the fuck? You! What did you do now? We were in your bathroom like two seconds ago. How did we get here?" 

Wonwoo dropped the pendant, lifting his eyes towards Duke's face. The latter was glaring at him through his expression was terrified.

Was he seriously messing with him again?

Before he could reply, Duke pushed him away from himself. 

"What the-" 

"What do you want from me? Are you some kind of evil magician?" he yelled at Wonwoo, causing other passers-by to glance at them.

What the fuck was wrong with this dog? 

"Shut up, Duke! Are you serious? Messing with me again?"

Wonwoo had enough, he had been pitying him only seconds ago but this asshole of a dog was really the worst. Why should he care about him? He wasn't even his responsibility.

Wonwoo started walking away, hoping that the latter would not follow him. But two seconds later, Duke had already caught up with him, grabbing his arm to make Wonwoo stop walking. 

Duke looked angry, his face scrunched in a scowl. "My name is Mingyu, I already told you that! Listen to me. My family has a lot of money, okay? We can give it to you, just please stop whatever you're doing with me and let me go." 

"Wow, your acting is really something else." Wonwoo was impressed- despite being mad at him.

"I am not acting. What is happening here?"

The desperate sound of the latter's voice made Wonwoo lean closer towards him. There was something with his eyes- something seemed different. It felt like a whole different person was standing in front of him- though still in the same body.

Wonwoo knew he was probably really crazy for thinking that but what if this Mingyu was the guy who was the owner of that body? What if he was saying the truth and- 

Wonwoo groaned. "I'm really about to lose it. What the fuck is happening?" he muttered, stepping back to sit down on a bench close by.

Duke, Mingyu or whoever that was, followed him, squatting down in front of him.

"Wonwoo, right? Please. I really don't know what's going on and it's scaring me. I just-" 

Wonwoo glanced down at him, studying his face. The latter's eyes looked honest and pure. Was he really saying the truth? 

"I have no idea what is going on either," he mumbled, feeling like crying. 

Mingyu stayed silent, just looking at him with those big puppy eyes, probably trying to read his mind.

"Fuck it." Wonwoo gave up, deciding to tell him everything -no matter how crazy it sounded.

🐾

"Okay, either you have a really good imagination or- I don't even know." 

They were back at Wonwoo's apartment, sitting on the sofa. Mingyu really didn't know what to believe by now, his mind was going crazy after the latter had told him what had happened the past hours. 

"Why would I make up such bullshit? Don't you think I've nothing better to do?" Wonwoo hissed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know you. Maybe you're the crazy one who planned all this." 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I won't say it again. Either you believe me or you won't. I don't care. It is not like I am holding you hostage. You're free to go."

Mingyu crossed his legs, supporting his elbow on his knee. He should have died during the accident- his current situation was really fucked up. 

"And the fortune-teller told you I was dead?" 

Wonwoo nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. Mingyu watched him closely. He didn't seem to lie- he looked like he was really tired because of this whole thing.

But why must it be him? That guy in front of him went to a fucked up fortune teller, wishing for some weird shit- why did it have to be his body? 

Mingyu sighed. "How stupid can you be to sign with your fingerprint? Maybe you want to sell your soul to the devil as well while you are at it?" 

"I was drunk! I was drunk, okay? I was not in my right mind. I don't believe in such hocus-pocus either-" he paused turning his eyes to Mingyu. "Now I do."

"But why me? I mean you can wish whatever you want but why did my body have to appear?"

Wonwoo sighed. "How do I know? Maybe because you resemble Duke the most?"

Was he trying to be funny?

"Well, fuck it, I am leaving."

Mingyu stood up- he had enough of this bullshit. He just needed his phone and wallet and- Fuck.

He faced Wonwoo, who was taking another sip of his coffee. "I didn't bring anything with me? Phone? Wallet?"

The latter shook his head. "Nope. You appeared naked- just how God created you."

Mingyu groaned, trying not to think about the fact that the guy had seen him without any clothes on.

"Can you lend me some money then? For the bus, the train, or whatever?"

Wonwoo looked up at him, his eyes tired. "Where do you live?"

"L.A. So how far is it from your place-wherever this is?"

Wonwoo started laughing, almost spitting out his coffee.

"You live in the US?"

A bad feeling was rising in Mingyu's stomach. "Why? I moved there for studying. What is so funny about that? I- wait, don't tell me that we even aren't on the same continent?"

"Sorry to tell you but we are currently in Seoul, South Korea. Didn't you see all the people walking outside?"

Mingyu opened his mouth in shock. "No fucking way!"

He sat back down on the sofa. Who would have guessed that it could get even worse? What the fuck was he doing back at Korea?

"I was busy figuring out why I couldn't remember getting outside in the first place so no, I didn't notice anything."

"Well, I can't lend you money for a plane ticket sorry. You need to call your parents for that."

Mingyu wanted to tell him that both his parents had died when he was young but the doorbell interrupted him.

🐾 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos!  
> I hope it is not too confusing by now 🙈 
> 
> We are still very early in this story..


	3. The high priestess- Mystery

🐾 🐾

While Wonwoo was talking to someone at the door, Mingyu used the moment to take a look around his living room. Because why not? He was in Korea- miles away from his home with no money or any idea what the fuck was going on. So, he had time to look around. 

There was a round glass table in front of the sofa and a TV on a low board. That's it. Pretty minimalistic but what else did a single guy need? 

Next to the TV was a frame with a picture of a little boy and his parents. The approximately 8-year-old was smiling broadly, showing his tooth gap.

Mingyu grinned -the boy was cute but so was the older version of him. Although he was really annoyed by everything, he believed what Wonwoo had told him- as absurd as it sounded. But the latter didn't seem like a crazy person so Mingyu was sure he'd not made up such a weird story. 

Wonwoo came back into the living room a few seconds later, chuckling to himself. 

"What's so funny?" 

He sat down on the sofa, picking up his cup to take a sip from his probably already cold coffee.

"Well, it was the neighbor. He is looking for his dog." 

Mingyu ran a hand through his hair, sitting down on the other side of the sofa.

"For a second, I wanted to tell him that his dog's soul had been here, but I don't want to be sent into the mental hospital." He took another sip. 

"Funny story- but I need to figure out why I'm taking turns with that dog. There's got to be a reason. You never noticed anything weird right before we swap?" 

Wonwoo seemed to think, putting his cup down on the table. "I have no idea."

He paused, glancing at him.

"Well, we were standing pretty close in front of each other- but that couldn't be the cause for it I guess." 

It sounded like a weird idea but so was their whole situation. 

"Let's give this a try." 

He slid closer towards Wonwoo until their knees were touching, sending warmth through his body- the latter's aftershave going up to his nose.

He was smelling good. And he was handsome.

Under other circumstances-

"And? Are you still Mingyu or are you Duke?" Wonwoo whispered, looking flustered because of their proximity.

"I am still Mingyu."

Wonwoo leaned away, clearing his throat. "I can't think of something else. I haven't done or said anything specific in those times- at least I can't remember it." 

Mingyu stood up, feeling the sudden need to create more space between them.

"Why were we standing so close together in the first place?"

Wonwoo looked at him, his eyes stopping at the necklace which Mingyu kept forgetting. 

"Of course! It is the fucking pendant." 

Wonwoo slapped his flat hand against his forehead before standing up as well, coming closer, his eyes fixed on the necklace. 

"Whenever I wanted to take a better look at the engraving, I touched the pendant and- you were swapping with Duke." 

Mingyu looked down at the necklace, scared to touch it, fearing he would be pushed out of his own body again. 

"The fortune-teller had been wearing it before it appeared on you. Maybe we just need to break it and it will undo everything." 

Mingyu stepped away right in time before Wonwoo had the chance to grab for the pendant. 

"Yah, easy. You don't know what this would cause. What if it would _break_ me as well?" 

Wonwoo halted, widening his eyes in realization.

"Oh my God, sorry. You're right. Breaking it could end your- I'm sorry. I didn't think it through." 

Why was he looking cute, apologizing like that? And why was Mingyu noticing that?

"But maybe we could find out what the engraving means. Maybe the word could be a hint. We have to- " 

Mingyu tilted his head. "We?" 

Wonwoo raised his eyes, staring at him- a slight blush could be clearly seen on his face. 

_Why so cute?_

"I mean, I am kind of responsible for you being here, so of course, I'll help you." 

Mingyu hummed. "Maybe you saved my life with your stupid wish. Don't feel guilty -not yet at least."

He smirked, receiving a shy smile in return. 

Since when did Wonwoo start acting so cute? It was confusing Mingyu and- he really needed to stop thinking about it.

"My colleague Hoshi, the one who suggested me to go see a fortune teller in the first place, knows a lot about this stuff or rather knows people who are into this bullshit. I'll call him, maybe he can help us." 

Mingyu nodded while the latter was already pulling his phone out of his pocket.

He halted. "Do you- maybe you want to call someone first? Tell them that you're okay?" 

Mingyu shook his head. "I don't know any numbers by heart." He didn't mention that not a lot of people would worry about him.

Apart from that- was he really okay? What if this was just a stopover on the way to his belated death?

"Okay. I am giving him a call then. Just wait here," Wonwoo replied before walking into the kitchen. 

Mingyu looked down at the necklace, still scared to touch it. Why was this happening to him? And did this Duke dog really look so much like him?

He walked towards a round mirror which was hanging on the wall, looking at the pendant from up close. What language was that?

Was his body really randomly chosen for Wonwoo's wish or was there a deeper meaning behind all that? It- 

"Good news. Hoshi can meet with us tonight. He knows someone who could help us." 

Mingyu faced him. "I really hope so, because slowly but steadily I am going crazy over here." 

"I know. Me too."

Their eyes met and suddenly there was an embarrassing silence in the room. They were both strangers who had met in the most absurd way possible. But if that wasn't enough, there was something in the air between them, he couldn't put his finger on.

Mingyu cleared his throat, hating that awkward silence. He should say something -anything- because Wonwoo was just staring at his feet.

"Well, as soon as this mess is over, we should write a book about it, huh? Could be a bestseller." Wow. That was even more embarrassing. 

Wonwoo gave him a little smile, probably out of pity. He scratched his neck, feeling the awkward mood as well- Mingyu was sure about that. 

"How did the accident happen?" 

Mingyu was thankful for that question- everything was better than silence.

"I was on the highway, not even driving very fast. Someone behind me wanted to overtake me, but another car behind him had the same idea. He suddenly slowed down but lost control and rammed me. I flew off the motorcycle. My helmet had come loose so I hit the asphalt head first." 

Wonwoo put his hand on his mouth, his eyes shocked wide. 

"I felt my last breath leave my lungs but suddenly there was like an electric shock that went through my whole body- really intense. The next thing I know is I am waking up in your bed." 

Wonwoo closed his eyes for a second. "That is horrible- your accident." 

"With all the hocus-pocus going on, it still amazes me though that I don't have one single scratch on my body- no bruises. As if nothing had happened." 

Wonwoo stepped closer, giving him a once-over look. 

"You are right. I didn't see any bruises on your body either when you-" 

Wonwoo stopped talking, blushing right after saying that, turning his face away. 

He'd seen Mingyu naked- they both knew that.

Now he could ask the question which had been on the tip of his tongue ever since he had woken up this morning.

"Did we- you know, since I woke up naked, I wanted to ask if we-" 

Wonwoo turned back to him with reddened cheeks. "No, no. Nothing happened. Duke had wrapped himself in the blanket before going to bed and it must have slipped off. Stupid dog. I even told him to sleep on the sofa but he didn't listen to me." 

Mingyu nodded, suppressing a grin because of Wonwoo's babbling. Now that the first shock was gone, the latter seemed like someone he could be comfortable with and- he should totally concentrate on solving his problem.

"Let's go eat lunch somewhere," Wonwoo mumbled, not looking him in the eyes. "It's on me."

🐾

After they had eaten at a Chinese restaurant, they had met Hoshi in a small cafe around the corner.

Wonwoo's colleague had listened to their whole story and his reaction had been an "Okay, I understand", as if this was something completely normal, happening to people here and there.

"But something is not quite right. It sounds like there was a mistake. It should be only Mingyu's body with Duke's soul or whatever inside him. I don't think that Marie knows that Mingyu is still in there. Something must have gone wrong."

Wonwoo sighed. "Awesome. Another problem. So what do we do now?"

Hoshi glanced over at Mingyu before his eyes turned back to Wonwoo.

"I know someone. His name is Lou. He lives outside the city, but he could help you. He knows a lot about these things, had been a fortune-teller himself and he might be able to undo your fucked up wish." 

Wonwoo scoffed. "You were the one who sent me to Marie in the first place."

Hoshi laughed. "Yes but who would have thought you'd wish that-"

"I was drunk for fuck's sake." Wonwoo took a deep breath to keep his composure.

He peered over to Mingyu, who'd been staring into his cup of coffee for a while now. 

"Undoing the wish means what exactly?" he asked, trying to focus on the important thing right now. He could hate Hoshi afterward. 

"Well, I'd say, bring the dog back in his own body and Mingyu- Mingyu back to the place before all of this happened." 

"To the place where I die?"

Wonwoo turned his head towards Mingyu who had mumbled those words with a sad undertone.

The latter lifted his head and looked at Hoshi who definitely didn't know how to reply.

"You can say it. I would go back to the accident and die- like it was supposed to be, right?" 

"I don't know but it could be the consequence, yes."

Wonwoo didn't know where this conversation was going but he definitely didn't like it.

"There must be another way. We don't even have to undo the wish, because Minguy is in his own body right now and that is good- we just don't want the dog to swap with him again." 

Hoshi nodded. "I know. But I am sure it's more complicated. The thing that worries me is the necklace that's hanging around you. I hope Luo can help you with that. My idea would be to find that dog- maybe put the necklace on him but who knows if that would work."

Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair. He had hoped Hoshi would already have a perfect plan which was easy- where no one could be hurt.

He looked at Mingyu- he didn't want him to go back to the accident. That was out of the question. Why did everything had to be so difficult? 

"I mean, you could take the risk and just continue living your life, hoping that nothing bad will happen. But if you don't take that necklace off and it reacts to pressure, it'll be difficult." 

Mingyu nodded, his eyes sad and Wonwoo's heart became heavy. Even if Duke wasn't inside him anymore, he looked like a beaten puppy. He felt a need to protect him.

Wonwoo didn't know why, but all of a sudden he felt sorry for Mingyu, guilty anyway and- there was something else; he was still a stranger but it felt like he knew him, for years.

"What if the pendant only reacts to my touch?" Wonwoo asked and Hoshi shrugged. 

"Try it. You can get him back right away." 

Mingyu turned on his chair, looking expectantly at him- but Wonwoo halted. He didn't want to risk Duke coming back and suddenly losing Mingyu for good. No one knew how this magic was working.

"No. I think we shouldn't play around with it. As long as Mingyu is still in his own body, we should let him stay. I don't want to risk anything." 

Mingyu gazed at him and something flickered in his eyes but he quickly blinked it away.

"Does that mean I should stay away from Mingyu and everything will be okay?" 

"I wouldn't say that your touch is the only reason for the swapping. It is just a guess. We don't know what will happen. It's been only hours since it all started. There may be more to come."

Wonwoo scoffed. More? He really wasn't sure if he'd endure more.

"Have you ever tried to take the necklace off?" Hoshi asked, Mingyu shook his head but started to move his hand towards it. 

Wonwoo grabbed his arm, stopping him because- was he crazy? It was like the latter didn't care anymore since they had started to talk with Hoshi.

"Don't. That's too risky. We don't know what will happen." 

It was a light touch but it send prickles of warmth running through his body. He pulled his hand away after making sure that Mingyu wouldn't do anything reckless. He missed the look from the latter which had awareness in his eyes.

"We should just talk to Luo. Do you have his address?" 

Hoshi nodded. "I'll send you a text and let Lou know that you'd contact him. He'll make time for you and won't mess around." 

"I hate you for letting me go to the fortune teller but thank you for today."

His colleague smiled at Wonwoo. "If there's nothing else, I'd better get going, my girlfriend is waiting for me if you know what I mean. I'll see you on Monday?" 

"If i survive until then, yes."

Hoshi said goodbye to Mingyu before leaving without paying for his coffee. _Asshole._

"You know what? Let's leave it like it is. If something happens, then so what? I don't want to be a burden." 

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu in disbelief that the latter sounded like he was giving up already. 

"I mean, you should just continue with your life and I'll see how I get back home and what comes, that comes. If we are honest, I should have died during that accident and only because of the fact your wish went wrong, I am still alive. We can't stop fate anyway. It was-" 

"Stop talking. This isn't _Final Destination_ , okay?" Wonwoo slammed his hand on the table, causing other guests to turn and stare.

He immediately apologized with a slight bow before whispering. "Are you crazy? Are you tired of living? You have been given a second chance. Why do you want to throw it away?" 

Mingyu looked at him, his eyes scanning his face with a hint of a question. "Why are you like this all of a sudden? Don't worry about me! You don't even know me." 

Wonwoo leaned back. "I don't know you but I am not an asshole, okay? We are talking about a human life which is yours by the way. You're here because of me, at least your body or whatever, so I'm involved in this in some way and we don't know what effect it could have on both of our lives if you just do something reckless like pulling off that damn necklace." 

Mingyu sighed, probably accepting that the latter was right.

"So what now?"

🐾 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, happy new year to all of you! Hoping it is going to be a successful 2020 with lots of love!! ❤
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos! Always appreciating your feedback.


	4. The empress- Action

🐾 🐾

It was Monday. Wonwoo had gone to work early in the morning, Mingyu still sleeping on his sofa. 

He was sitting in his open-plan office, staring at the screen, supposed to have an article done by the afternoon, ready to print.

There was a small problem though because Wonwoo couldn't concentrate at all. 

After the rather adventurous weekend, he had a hundred things in mind- writing an article about air pollution wasn't one of them.

Unfortunately, Luo didn't have time until Wednesday, so there was nothing else he could do but wait, hoping that the situation wouldn't get worse. 

Luckily, Mingyu hadn't swapped with Duke anymore, Wonwoo being very careful not to get too close to him out of fear to touch the pendant by accident. He-

"Jeon, instead of staring at a white screen, it would be very helpful to start typing." 

Wonwoo jumped in his chair, almost knocking over his cup of coffee. 

His boss was suddenly standing behind him, clearly in a bad mood and not only because today was a Monday- that's for sure. 

"I'm still sorting the facts in my mind, sir." 

"Sort faster. It is due in less than 4 hours," his boss replied before turning around to leave. 

Wonwoo took a deep breath. He hated this job, he really did. Not being a reporter- he always wanted to be one; traveling to different places, interviewing all kinds of people, writing articles about important stuff which was happening in the world. But not sitting in an office from 8 to 4, only going outside when he needs a good coffee.

Wonwoo sighed, turning his eyes back on the blank word document.

How could he write an article about air pollution (which had already been written dozen times) when he was worried about a cursed necklace that apparently could turn animals into humans or swap their minds and shit like that?

He groaned. Life was hard. And he was only in his twenties. 

"Good morning." 

Hoshi finally arrived at his workplace- late like always. 

"And? What did Luo say?" he asked, throwing his bag on the keyboard, taking off his coat. 

"We are going to meet him on Wednesday." 

His colleague plunged onto his chair. "Where's Mingyu staying until then?" 

Wonwoo looked over, knowing exactly what was coming next. "At my apartment." 

Hoshi smirked with a wink. _There it was._ "Oh really? All right. So, did something happen like-" 

"No of course not. I am just helping him out, letting him stay at my place until he can go back to the states. Mingyu has no money, no phone- I'm just offering him a roof over his head - after all, it's my fault that he's here." 

"Alright, alright, you don't have to defend yourself. Do whatever you want. And I think you saved him so don't say it is your fault. If it weren't for your stupid wish, Mingyu wouldn't exist anymore, I guess."

Wonwoo sighed. He didn't want to start talking about all of this once again. "Yeah, maybe, whatever." 

"But he's pretty hot. You could- you know as long as he is here why won't you enjoy yourself together?"

Wonwoo wanted to ignore the comment and he surely didn't want to blush because of that but- "What the fuck, Hosh! Not everything is about sex, okay, so stop it please."

He knew Mingyu was good-looking. He wasn't blind. But they weren't in a situation to think about that.

When he had sneaked past him early in the morning to get to the front door, he'd notice that Mingyu's blanket had slipped off his body.

Wonwoo should have covered him properly but- he knew this was a typical scene from a drama. As soon as he would have put the blanket over him, Mingyu would have opened his eyes, asking himself what the fuck Wonwoo was doing, hovering over him. And it would have been a terribly embarrassing situation. They really had enough of those the past days.

"Earth to Wonwoo. Are you listening to me?" Hoshi was watching him with an amused smile. 

"I have to finish this article by this afternoon. So please don't bother me anymore." 

Hoshi smirked knowingly. "I can see you have all sorts of things buzzing around in your head, but I'm sure not one of them has anything to do with work." 

Wonwoo scoffed, although his colleague was right. He knew him too well already.

He sighed, wondering what Mingyu was doing. It was after ten, he should be awake by now.

Wonwoo hoped the latter would not rummage around in his apartment, he didn't have anything to hide, but- he jumped up when his work mobile started ringing. 

It was Mingyu. 

Wonwoo had left his private mobile with him in case anything happened. 

He grabbed the phone, rushing into the hallway, not in the mood for Hoshi's eavesdropping.

Did something happen? Had Mingyu hurt himself? Was Duke back in his body and he was the one calling him now? 

"What happened?" he almost yelled into the speaker. 

"What the- Why should something have happened?" came the lame respond from Mingyu.

Wonwoo let the breath he had been holding out on a sigh. The latter seemed to be fine so his worry turned to annoyance. 

"Why are you calling me? I told you I had a lot of work to do."

He could hear cars through the phone, Mingyu was outside.

"Can't you spare me one minute?" he asked, pausing dramatically. "How does Duke look like? I went for a walk because I'm bored and if I see him, it would be good to recognize him, right?"

Wonwoo clapped a hand on his forehead. "Are you fucking serious? I thought something happened to you! Why are you calling me because of this?"

The latter groaned into the receiver. "I'm bored as shit. If you don't want me to show up at your office, at least let me take a walk and find that dog." 

"Mingyu, I have to get back to work. Don't call me because of such irrelevant things. We said that we won't do anything until we talk to Luo anyway." 

"But can you at least tell me what the dog does look like?" 

Was he for real? Wonwoo groaned. "I already told you he looks exactly like you." 

"What is that for an answer? What do you mean by that? Is he as tall as me? Does he have the same eyes? What?"

"He is as cute as you."

Wonwoo hung up and- Fuck. Did he just say that out loud?

That's the way to do it. Great. Now it just would get a lot more embarrassing, but he just wanted to end the call, saying whatever had been on his mind.

Wonwoo groaned as he put the phone into his pocket, heading back to his seat. 

Hoshi looked up from his screen. "What happened to you? Why is your face so red?" 

Wonwoo shrugged. "It's warm in here."

He sat down, staring at the blank screen. He would have to deal with Mingyu later. Right now he needed to focus on his work, or his boss would tear his head off.

🐾 

Mingyu was lying on Wonwoo's sofa, zapping through the channels unsatisfied. He was bored shitless. 

After he'd gone for a walk, he'd bought new clothes (with Wonwoo's borrowed money), had eaten something before taking another nap.

It was already four in the afternoon and he hadn't moved for the past three hours.

He didn't know if he could endure another boring day like this, hoping that everything would be sorted out on Wednesday and he could go home until next week. 

When he heard the front door open, he jumped up from the sofa, rushing into the hallway, looking forward to some company. 

Wonwoo entered, exhaustion was written over his face and he seemed to be in a bad mood. 

"Hi," he greeted him anyway before taking off his shoes and jacket. "What is wrong?" he asked as Mingyu was just standing still, watching him cautiously. 

Wonwoo frowned. "Oh my God, Duke?" 

What? "What? No. I'm still Mingyu." 

The latter sighed out of relief before walking past him towards the kitchen. "Don't scare me like that," he muttered under his breath.

Was he worried because of him?

Wonwoo got a beer out of the fridge, handing him one as well. "Let's order something to eat. I am hungry." 

He sat down on the sofa, putting his legs on the table. "So, did you find the dog?" 

Mingyu bit his lip to resist mentioning the phone call from earlier. Wonwoo had called him cute. He didn't forget that. 

"No." He sat down beside him, leaving a foot of space between them, suddenly feeling awkward. It was time for some alcohol.

Wonwoo took a sip as well before putting his beer down. "What do you want to eat?" 

Mingyu shrugged. "I eat everything." 

"Pizza?" 

He nodded. He didn't know why he was behaving so shy right now, hating himself for it so he quickly took another sip.

"Okay, I'll just order online. Where's my mobile?" 

Mingyu took it out of his pocket, handing it to him. A tingle was spreading through him as their hands touched.

"Sorry that I bothered you at work," he mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

Wonwoo was already typing, not looking at him. "I couldn't get anything done today anyway. It didn't really matter." 

Mingyu nodded, glancing at the TV, drinking more- way too fast.

"Were you bored a lot today?" Wonwoo asked after putting the phone down, feeling the tension as well as it seemed. 

Mingyu shrugged. "Well, there's not much you can do if you don't have a life here."

Wonwoo nodded before taking another sip of his beer as well. 

Mingyu eyed him but quickly turned his head when Wonwoo caught him looking. The alcohol was already warming him through within.

He was a very light drinker.

"What's wrong?" Wonwoo asked with a sigh. His eyes turned to his and something passed between them- like so often and he still couldn't put his finger on it.

"Nothing. I was just really bored today and it's nice that you're- that someone's around again." 

"Would you like another beer?" 

Mingyu shook his head. "I can't drink much. I'd rather not." 

Wonwoo hummed. "For not drinking much, you emptied yours pretty fast."

The atmosphere couldn't get worse.

"Mingyu, seriously, what's wrong? Is it because of the phone call?" Wonwoo's voice sounded desperate. He gulped down the rest of his beer. 

Mingyu widened his eyes. Why did he have to bring the phone call up? As if it wasn't embarrassing enough that he had said it. "No."

Wonwoo cleared his throat. "Listen, I was stressed at work and just said something without thinking- please don't take it too seriously." 

"So you don't think I am cute?" That was definitely the beer speaking. 

Wonwoo was clearly surprised by that question, scratching his neck out of nervousness, his cheeks flushed. 

"What are you saying?" he mumbled, turning his eyes back on the TV. "Are you drunk already?"

"Nothing, forget it. Maybe I am just tired. Tired of doing nothing for the whole day."

Actually Mingyu wanted to ask him why there was such a huge tension between them and why they were always ending up being awkward around each other but the question itself would make everything even worse.

"I really hope Lou can help you." Wonwoo leaned back, closing his eyes.

"So that you can get rid of me?" Mingyu seriously should stop talking.

Wonwoo opened his eyes, staring at him with confusion. "What is wrong with you? You really shouldn't have drink that fast."

Mingyu stood up. "You think? Well, I want another one."

He walked towards the kitchen, getting two bottles out of the refrigerator. He really shouldn't drink anymore but he needed to get away from Wonwoo before he would say even worse things.

Luck was not with him as the latter stood up as well, placing his empty bottle on the counter, grabbing for a new one.

"You are cute." 

When Mingyu faced him, their eyes locked. The latter kept staring at him and- was Wonwoo tipsy as well?

"Are you drunk?"

Wonwoo laughed. "Are you kidding me? You are the one who already has a red face because of one fucking beer. I just answered your question." He took a big sip from his second bottle.

And here Mingyu had thought their situation couldn't get any more awkward than before. They definitely should stop drinking.

But fuck it. Mingyu would leave in a few days so why should he be the one all shy around this guy. Maybe Wonwoo was just messing with him. He could play along- no problem.

"You are cute, too." There. He said it. Another sip.

Wonwoo's mouth opened in shock, he surely hadn't expected that kind of respond.

With no more hesitation and bold with alcohol, Mingyu stepped closer towards him. "You know, wouldn't we be in this kind of absurd situation, I'd probably make a move on you."

Wonwoo was visibly flustered but a smirk appeared on his face seconds later, almost daring.

"Wouldn't you be wearing that fucking necklace, I'd probably kiss you right now."

Okay. They were both drunk and they had to stop because- what the fuck was going on? 

It was dangerous. Right now Mingyu really wanted Wonwoo to do it because his lips looked really kissable but he was afraid to get closer and swap with that dog again.

He took a deep breath, poured the rest of his beer into the sink and walked back into the living room.

"Maybe in another life."

Before Wonwoo could reply anything at all, the doorbell rang. The pizza was here.

🐾 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like there is so much going on in this chapter, hopefully not too fast.
> 
> Is someone still with me and this story?😶


	5. The emperor- Obstruction

🐾 🐾

They were sitting on the train, heading towards Lou's place. There was an embarrassing silence between them- Wonwoo hated it so much. After they had flirted with each other because of some beer, the tension had only increased, causing them to hardly speak with each other. 

It was really tiring.

Suddenly Mingyu scooted in closer and their knees bumped against each other- Wonwoo felt a tingle running through his body because of that simple touch. He couldn't stand this anymore, his body reacting to everything Mingyu was doing. It was-

"What exactly is the problem between us?" 

Wonwoo turned his head, looking at him in surprise.

"I mean, we've only known each other for a few days and we're involved in this unbelievable bullshit- somehow I feel like there's something between us- please don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. I can always see it in your eyes." 

Wonwoo almost got flustered, trying to act nonchalant.

What happened with Mingyu all of a sudden? He'd gotten bold. 

"You're cursed or rather the necklace you are wearing, so everything weird that's happening right now is because of that. Bear with it a little longer and it will be over very soon." 

Mingyu looked at him in disbelief. "I am the one wearing the necklace. So why should it affect you? Don't tell me you don't feel the tension between us every time we touch. It is-"

Wonwoo placed his hand over his mouth when he noticed how the lady, sitting opposite them, was watching them amused, probably listening to everything they were talking about. 

"Can we please talk about this some other time and not in public?" 

Mingyu sighed against his hand and Wonwoo let go, his skin tingling.

"Have I done something wrong?" Mingyu asked after the elder woman had turned her attention back to her book. 

"No. It's all right. Don't think too much. Let's just get this over with," Wonwoo replied absentmindedly while staring at the front.

Was that woman reading a book about stars and wishes?

For a second he wanted to grab it and throw this bullshit out of the speeding train but instead, he turned his eyes on Mingyu.

The latter had his head turned away from him, his pout mirroring in the window.

Wonwoo felt bad- again. Why was this guy acting more like a dog than Duke himself?

He sighed, leaning back in his seat. The fact that he had wanted for Mingyu to kiss him two days ago was still making him crazy. Wonwoo knew it wasn't because of that necklace- Mingyu was fucking hot and he was hopelessly attracted to him if he was honest with himself. That was a big problem.

"You know, if we'd have met through other circumstances, you might have liked me as a person. I'm not as bad as you are treating me." 

Wonwoo groaned. The latter had no fucking idea.

"Mingyu, I never said that you are bad okay? I am just tired because of everything," he replied while the other was still sulking, looking effortlessly cute. "It's-" 

"Listen. Sorry to bother you, but may I?" 

Wonwoo turned his head towards the woman and before he could realize what she was up to, she was already standing in front of Mingyu, grabbing for the necklace. 

"This pendant looks really fascinating. Where did you get it?" she asked, touching it.

_No, no, no._

Wonwoo jumped up, grabbing her arm, causing her to stumble back in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he almost yelled at her.

Fuck being polite.

The woman sat back on her seat and Wonwoo turned towards Mingyu, praying that it wasn't Duke sitting in front of him. Hoshi had said that only his touch would trigger the swap, but how could he be so sure?

Wonwoo crouched down, staring at Mingyu, fearing the worst.

The latter looked down at him, surprise flickered in his eyes. 

"Mingyu?" 

He nodded with a thoughtful look. "Yes. Still me." 

Wonwoo breathed out in relief. "Thank God." 

He sat back on his seat, glaring at the woman who was already staring at him, obviously judging him.

"Look, lady, you can't just attack someone out of nowhere, touching him." 

She looked at him with raised eyebrows, surely not amused with the tone he was talking to her with.

"Get the stick out of your ass, young man. I wasn't hitting on your boyfriend, no need to be jealous. I was just curious because of that necklace." 

Wonwoo groaned. "It makes no difference. You still can't-" 

He stopped talking when he felt Mingyu's hand on his arm.

"Stop being so rude," he scolded him before turning his eyes towards the woman. "I apologize for him, he is a little stressed out these past days." 

She gave Mingyu a fond smile before picking up her book, standing up.

"The next stop is mine."

She glanced at Wonwoo. "He is all yours now although I am not sure that you deserve him," she muttered under her breath, leaving the cabin. 

"Wow." Wonwoo scoffed. "Jealous? She's crazy. She was at least 30 years older than-"

"Wonwoo. What is wrong with you? You can act like an asshole to me but please behave -at least in front of elder women."

He faced Mingyu- annoyed that he was defending that old creep. "You could have swapped with Duke because of her reckless behavior."

"It only happens when you are the one touching the-" 

"And how can you be so sure of that, huh?" he hissed at him, crossing his arms.

"Why are you so upset anyway? You couldn't care less whether it is me sitting beside you or Duke. You probably hate us both equally."

"What are you talking about? Duke's a dog and you're a human. Of course, I don't want him to take over your body again. I am not an asshole, okay? I am trying to help you so don't get on my nerves." Wonwoo hated himself for acting like a bitch but here he was, being mad at the one who- 

"Fine. Do whatever you want." Mingyu mumbled before turning his head back to the window.

🐾 

"Okay. I've heard something similar like that before." 

"Really?" Mingyu leaned forward, hope was filling him.

They were sitting in Luo's living room and had told him everything in detail about their messed up situation.

"Yes, yes. There was a guy who had started swapping with a cat whenever they would kiss." 

Mingyu leaned back. Kiss?

"They were a couple. She'd told a fortune teller that she'd rather have a cat than her boyfriend around and tada- the poor dude woke up in the cat's body the next day." 

Wonwoo whistled. "Wow. And here I thought I was the only one. So how did they solve the problem?"

Luo leaned closer, grabbing for the pendant to get a better look. 

"You are definitely swapping because of this pendant." He put on his glasses, leaning even closer, causing Mingyu to feel uncomfortable since the latter was smelling like fish and he didn't want to know why. 

"Oh. The word on it- it is yiddish," Luo mumbled with a surprised voice.

Mingyu scrunched his nose. "Yidish?"

Luo nodded before leaning back, Mingyu taking a deep breath while the latter grabbed a book from a large shelf. "Let me see what that word means." 

While Lou started looking for the meaning, Mingyu turned his eyes on Wonwoo- the latter's expression blank and he started wondering why he was acting the way he did.

Was he so annoyed by his presence? Did he hate him that much? But why was he still helping him then?

It was frustrating. 

"Here we go. פאַרשטעלונג," Luo interrupted his thoughts. "The word on that pendant means obstruction." 

"Okay." Obstruction.

"So what does obstruction means regarding his situation?" Wonwoo asked, fidgeting in his chair. He seemed impatient to solve their problem and get rid of Mingyu.

Luo closed the book. "It could mean a lot of things. There's definitely an obstruction that either stands between you two or between Mingyu and his actual death, or between Duke and-" 

"Wait a minute. Does that mean that you can't tell us exactly what it means and how we can solve all of this?" Wonwoo sounded desperate.

Lou looked at him, his glasses had slipped down his nose a little. "I'm not God and therefore I'm not omniscient. I can try to help you get the clues, but I can't tell you the final solution- at least not yet."

Mingyu leaned back, rubbing his chin in thought.

_Obstruction._

What could be the obstruction in their situation? Was it the pendant?

"Do you think something bad will happen when I take the necklace off?" he asked while Wonwoo placed his hand on his as soon as he finished the question.

Why was he doing that? Pretending to worry about him but being annoyed as fuck in the next minute.

"I don't think you'll disappear out of a sudden but maybe Duke will show up again or someone else- I wouldn't try it for now." 

Wonwoo's hand was still on his arm, keeping him from moving.

"But couldn't the necklace be the obstruction and I just have to take it off to end all of this?" 

Luo shrugged. "Well, if you want to risk going back to your old life, back to the accident- of course you could try."

"Woah woah. Luo, you should help to lift the curse or rather let Duke disappear for good instead of sending Mingyu back to die." 

Mingyu pushed Wonwoo's hand away, facing him. "But maybe that's exactly what has to happen."

Wonwoo glared at him. "Are you fucking serious? Really? After you've waited four days- just like that you want to take off the necklace? What's wrong with you?" 

Mingyu sighed with closed eyes. "It's my decision."

"Okay. Let's think it over before you do anything rash." Luo smiled encouragingly. "The obstruction could be Duke, of course. Maybe we need to find the dog. Or maybe it is something between you two- did you try to kiss each other to see what will happen?"

Mingyu widened his eyes at that sudden suggestion- Wonwoo started to cough. 

"I am sorry, what?" Mingyu asked and Luo shrugged. "Well, he wished for a soulmate, so maybe-" 

Wonwoo shook his head, his cheeks reddened. "I didn't wish for a soulmate, I was drunk. And I will not randomly kiss him if there is no need for."

That made Mingyu mad. "Really? And why not try it? Am I that disgusting to you?"

Wonwoo eyed him with big eyes. "I am not going to discuss this."

Mingyu knew he would probably get kicked in his balls afterward but he grabbed Wonwoo's arms, keeping him still and before he had the chance to think about what the hell he was doing, he leaned forward, pressing his lips on the latter's.

🐾 🐾 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far.. i hope it is getting less confusing? 🙈
> 
> Thanks for everyone who is still with me on this ♡


	6. The hierophant- Captivity

🐾 🐾

The first thing that Wonwoo felt were Mingyu's warm lips. The kiss swept him away, destroying his ability to think- leaving him helpless.

Wonwoo knew he had to shove this guy away and definitely not kiss him back. But his body wasn't listening to him.

Fuck. What were they doing? 

As if he was coming to his senses, he pulled away, blinking at Mingyu in shock. His lips were still tingling and he felt hot. Kissing him had been the best magical moment of Wonwoo's boring life and- was that idiot smirking at him right now?

"So? Did you feel anything?" 

Wonwoo glanced at Luo in surprise, he had even forgotten the latter was with them. 

"Nothing," Mingyu replied dryly while Wonwoo turned his eyes back at him.

Nothing? He had felt everything and he is saying nothing?

Wait. Mingyu had just kissed him and he hadn't even complained or gotten upset about it. 

Wonwoo jumped up. 

"What is wrong?" Luo asked, two pairs of eyes looking up at him. 

"I need to gargle my mouth," he hissed, acting disgusted and left the room.

He needed to get away from here, get some fresh air, clear his head before he would really go crazy, because all he could think about were Mingyu's lips and that he couldn't resist them- even if he wanted to. 

He hated him. A lot. 

Only seconds later he heard footsteps behind him, knowing that it was Mingyu who had followed him on the terrace. It was like Wonwoo could almost sense his aura and that was annoying as hell. 

"I thought you were going to the bathroom." 

"Didn't find it," Wonwoo lied, his eyes fixed on the neighbor's house. A cat was sitting in front of the door, probably waiting for someone to let her inside.

Mingyu stepped next to him, placing his hands on the railing. 

"So the kiss was not the solution. Then we can cross that off the list." 

Wonwoo scoffed. "I told you before, idiot," he muttered under his breath, wiping his lips, causing Mingyu to smirk.

Could he stop doing that? "What is so funny?" 

Mingyu turned his body, staring at him intensely. "You're really cute, pretending the kiss didn't drive you crazy." 

Wonwoo wrinkled his brow and opened his mouth in disbelief but restrained himself from replying.

How could this guy think so much of himself? Was he even serious?

"It is so obvious how your body is reacting to mine."

Wonwoo scoffed. "Wow. When did you start to act so full of yourself?" He turned so they were facing each other. "You know, I am trying to help you and let you live with me, so don't push your luck."

Mingyu laughed. "I'm here because of you, remember? And am I not just telling the truth?" 

Wonwoo snorted. He hadn't forgotten that the latter was here because of him and as much as this idiot was getting on his nerves, he still didn't want him to be sent back to the horrible accident and possibly die.

"Whatever. So Luo said either we find the dog and put the necklace on him or we try visiting the fortune teller again. I am not sure if one of these ideas is good though," he commented, knowing they had to turn their focus back on the problem. It was not the time to convince the latter that his body was definitely not reacting to him. Or was it?

Mingyu sighed. "I don't know. I'm tired, Wonwoo. I'm really beginning to think your wish has only given me more days, but I can't get around it- you know, can't fuck around with death, so-" 

Not again.

Wonwoo punched his arm. "Can you please stop talking about death? It's getting on my nerves!" He stepped closer, unintentionally. "We'll work this out and no matter how much you annoy me, I'm not gonna let you down, okay? I already promised you that, so stop giving up now."

Mingyu's eyes widened, his gaze at him becoming harder. 

Wonwoo blushed, clearing his throat. Did he sound too cheesy?

"Look, I was thinking about visiting another fortune teller and then just wish that you'd never swap with Duke again." 

"And you think it's that easy?" Mingyu turned his eyes back at the neighbor's house, his voice sounded sad.

Looking at his side profile, Wonwoo became worried. Mingyu was probably scared, miles away from his family and friends, hanging around with him- Jeon Wonwoo, who was often grumpy and acting harshly towards that poor guy.

Wonwoo sighed, feeling bad. "We just have to try everything. In the meantime, we should figure out how to contact your family- they must be really worried by now and you probably miss them a lot." 

Mingyu's body tensed for a fleeting moment. "There's no one worrying about me so, no need." He paused, probably not sure if he should continue talking.

"My parents died when I was little. I grew up with my uncle who's an alcoholic, never really caring about me- I never knew my grandparents. And the few friends I have, they are just hanging around me because they think I'm cool so it makes them feel better. " 

It was the first time that Mingyu opened up about his prior life, causing Wonwoo to stare at him, feeling even worse. 

"They probably think I died or ran away and nobody cares, so- My uncle surely doesn't." 

Wonwoo wasn't good in comforting others but he felt the need to do something so he started to pat the latter's back awkwardly.

"I really can't imagine you being cool but- I promise you can stay with me until we solve everything." 

Wonwoo didn't expect Mingyu to turn his face and- he was too close.

"I still think that if we'd met in another way, you might even like me," Mingyu whispered, causing Wonwoo's stomach to flutter. "No matter how annoyed you are acting because of me, I can see that you are a good person and- thank you for everything." 

He was too close. Wonwoo could smell his perfume, making him dizzy and his eyes were staring intensely at him and he really needed to get away from Mingyu.

"O-okay, maybe we should find the dog first." 

But where should they start? Only Duke himself would knew where he was and- 

"Of course! Duke! Duke should be in his dog body right now and he knows where he is, right? We have to ask Duke and-" 

"Do it. Press the pendant and ask Duke. Then we'll find the dog and maybe we can solve it." 

Wonwoo hesitated, shaking his head slowly. "No, we can't. What if you swap with Duke and I can't get you back?" 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "Wonwoo, why wouldn't it work? So press it. That's a good idea to find Duke." 

Wonwoo shook his head again. "No, no, no. What if there's a limit to how much swapping you can do or it doesn't work and Duke will stay in your body forever?" 

Mingyu smiled. Why was he smiling? 

"We'll find another solution. We'll look around, somewhere we'll find the dog and-" 

"Wonwoo." 

They were too close to each other and Wonwoo tried to concentrate but his eyes kept falling to his lips and he was too overwhelmed by Mingyu's presence. 

"W-we can't risk you not swapping back. That would be-" 

"Wonwoo." 

"We'll go to another fortune teller and-" he paused, gulping. "What if I can't get you back?" he whispered and was surprised by his shaking voice. 

Mingyu reached for his hand, their faces only inches apart. "I trust you." 

"Min-" His lips shut him and fuck, Wonwoo was melting. Before he could deepen the kiss, because God- it felt so good, Mingyu brought Wonwoo's hand towards his chest, forcing him to press the pendant. 

_No._

Wonwoo jumped away from him when he felt the familiar electric shock pass through him and he knew without question that Duke was back in Mingyu's body.

🐾 

"Wonwoo, good to see you again," Duke greeted him with a hug and it felt so wrong. Even though it was still Mingyu's body- it wasn't him. 

Wonwoo leaned back and let out a short smile. "Listen, Duke, I made you two swap because I need your help. Where were you before I brought you here? In your dog's body?" 

Duke tilted his head and seemed to think, before nodding. "Yeah, I was walking around in a park." 

Wonwoo nodded. Good, good. That way they could find the body of the dog. "Okay. Would you find the park again? Now?" 

Duke nodded. "Yeah, it's the dog park on the other side of town." 

Wonwoo looked at him. "Did you walk th- Well, never mind. Okay. Then I'll get Mingyu back and-"

His eyes fell on his chest.

No.

The pendant. The necklace. It was gone.

🐾 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a cliffhanger- sorry for that 🙈😅


	7. The lovers- Choices

🐾 🐾

Wonwoo was sitting in Luo's living room, crying his eyes out. He was sobbing into his sleeve, his face buried in his elbow. 

He couldn't remember the last time he had been crying, let alone in front of someone else, even a stranger. 

Duke was sitting next to him, a paw- a hand placed on his lap, trying to give him some kind of comfort, but that only made things worse. 

"What do I do now?" Wonwoo asked, probably for the third time already, while Luo was looking for a book. 

"I don't understand why you pressed the pendant," the latter muttered without looking at Wonwoo, probably uncomfortable because of that crying mess in front of him. 

"Mingyu made me do it! You think I wanted to?" He wiped his cheeks. "How can the fucking necklace disappear all of a sudden?" 

Luo sighed, finally looking up at him. "I don't know."

Wonwoo groaned, glancing at Duke, who was pouting with big sad eyes. He had to turn away because looking into Mingyu's face, knowing that it was not him, was hurting like hell. 

"I can't believe it. It happened so quickly. He just grabbed for my hand and-" 

Wonwoo touched his lips, still feeling Mingyu's touch. "He gave me a kiss while we kind of pressed the pendant together." 

Luo widened his eyes. "Well, those are two details that could explain it. It looks like either the kiss or the fact that you both pressed it together triggered something and-" 

Wonwoo shook his head. "Look, I don't give a damn what or why something was triggered. I want Mingyu back. That's all I care about. So, Hoshi said, you are one of the best when it comes to that bullshit, so how do we get him back?" 

Luo sighed, his face unreadable as he closed the big book before rubbing his eyes. "I am afraid that you can't change it. From the beginning, you only wished for a dog in a human body to appear- so Duke was there in Mingyu's body and the latter's soul shouldn't be around in the first place. It was a mistake. It seems like everything has been pushed back into its place and Mingyu has gone back to-" 

Wonwoo stood up, shaking his head. "No! No, stop saying that! There must be a way to get him back. We just have to find the dog, maybe Mingyu's in his body now-" 

Luo sighed. "I'm afraid that is not how it works. It wouldn't make sense and if- then you couldn't let them swap back because the necklace disappeared."

Wonwoo was getting really mad. "Then do something about it. Make a new necklace, let me wish for him to come back or-"

Luo stood up as well, placing the book back on his shelf. "Wonwoo, I can't do that. I am a fortune-teller, not a magician."

"But Marie-"

"Marie used some kind of force or magic which is pretty powerful. I am not familiar with that and I can't just bring Mingyu back if he is still al-"

Wonwoo stepped away. "Don't you dare to say it." He turned his eyes on Duke. "Let's go."

"Wonwoo, you have to accept it."

He didn't turn around as he walked out of the room, fresh tears rolling down his cheek. "Thanks for nothing," he mumbled, shutting the door behind him.

-

"Are you sure it was this dog park?" Wonwoo asked Duke while they were looking for his dog's body. 

Duke nodded. "Yes. Somewhere around here- there I am." 

Wonwoo turned as Duke pointed to a big black dog, slumbering near a tree. He recognized his neighbor's pet. It was really surreal that this was Duke though his soul was beside him in a human body. But there was nothing that was surprising him anymore.

Wonwoo ran towards the dog, crouching down in front of him. "Mingyu?"

Duke, the dog, opened his eyes, glancing up at him before closing them again, turning his head to the other side. 

Wonwoo sighed, sitting down on the grass beside him. "Well, Mingyu is not in your dog body and he isn't wearing the necklace either." As this realization hit him, he almost started crying once again. But he couldn't. He had to concentrate and to think.

"What do you want to do now?" Duke asked, glancing down at him.

Wonwoo shrugged, feeling tired. He had hoped to find Mingyu in the dog's body and now he was slowly running out of ideas. What else could he do? Hoshi had suggested Luo, Luo didn't know shit so who could- 

Wonwoo sighed. There was only one person he could ask and who probably could help him, although he never wanted to see that person ever again. 

-

"Well, that is interesting. I wasn't aware of the swapping. But I also didn't expect to see you ever again so- looks like I don't know everything, huh?"

He couldn't believe he was back at Marie's place, standing in front of her, ready to do whatever it takes to bring Mingyu back. He had told her everything, begging her to help him.

"I know I was acting like an ass towards you and I apologize for that. You were right. It was my wish and it was my own fault. But look, you told me that Mingyu was dead but he isn't, so- can't you help me, please? His soul must be somewhere."

Marie sighed, crossing her arms while glancing at Duke who was standing behind him. "Give me your hand." 

Duke turned to Wonwoo, probably waiting for his approval. "Do it. It's okay."

Marie rolled his eyes before grabbing Duke's hands, closing her eyes. Whatever she was doing, Wonwoo prayed that it would bring Mingyu back.

A few seconds later she let go of Duke's hands, opening her eyes. "He is still alive," she said, turning around to walk behind her counter. 

Wonwoo couldn't suppress a smile. He knew it. Fuck Luo and his false thoughts. "So, what now?"

Marie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You said he is still alive. So where is he?"

Marie played with her earring while staring at him. "He is in there as well. It is like he is sharing it with Duke now."

"Then get Duke out of there." Why was she making everything so complicated? Wonwoo tried to keep his composure.

Marie smiled. "I can't."

_What? No._

"Why?"

"Because it was your wish." 

Wonwoo really wanted to punch her in the face but since she was the only one who could possibly help him, he had to remain calm. "I didn't wish to trap a human soul together with a dog inside a body."

Marie smiled. "Well, but that's what happened and I can't undo your wish, I am sorry."

"Then let me make another wish. I want Duke out of Mingyu's body and-"

"Wonwoo I am sorry but I can't just grant you another one. Who do you think I am? Your wishing fountain?" She seemed to be bored- again, not caring about the latter at all.

"Look, I know you don't like me but there is a human, captured inside his own body, sharing it with a dog. This is inhuman. Mingyu is a kind, friendly guy, he didn't deserve shit like this."

Marie sighed but his words seemed to make her think. "Well, poor guy but he should be dead anyway and-"

Wonwoo slammed his fist on the counter. "I am fucking tired listening to the same bullshit over and over again." He paused, taking a deep breath to calm his pulse. "I know he would have died but because of my wish, he didn't. You just said it yourself that he is still alive. So please, I beg you, help him. Bring him back."

Something flickered in her eyes. "I can't. Even if I wanted to. The necklace is gone."

"Then create another one."

Marie shook his head with a smile. "I can't create it. This necklace was a unique piece from Africa. You were so sad and I wanted to help you so I grabbed it and just fulfilled your wish."

Wonwoo groaned, really losing his mind. "Why the fuck would you use some weird cursed item from wherever, playing with people's lives?"

"I will not discuss this with you, okay? It is done and I can't do anything against it." She paused, sighing. "At least not for free."

Wonwoo leaned closer. "What do you mean?"

Marie sighed again. "I have connections. Maybe there is a chance to get Duke out of Mingyu's body but it will cost you something and that will not be money."

What else? "What? You want my soul?" he joked, running a hand through his hair.

"Something like that, probably, yes. It depends on what he will say."

Wow. Wonwoo felt like in a bad movie. This was getting even worse but what option did he have? "I want to listen to him, whoever he is. If he can bring Mingyu back, I will consider doing everything- maybe."

Marie watched him, a smile appeared on his lips. "Why do you care about him that much, ready to risk your soul, your life? What happened to you two?" She glanced over to Duke. "I mean, sure, his body is hot but I am pretty sure there are other dudes looking similar."

Wonwoo would not start to talk with this fortune teller about his feelings, his connection to Mingyu. "I am just worried about him as a human because that is definitely not okay."

Marie hummed. "Whatever you say. Listen, I try to call Minghao and you wait here. And you can thank me later," she said before turning around, walking to the back.

Wonwoo let out a deep breath, turning towards Duke. He leaned as close as he could, staring into his eyes. If Mingyu was inside as well, was he seeing him right now? Could he listen to everything he was saying? He felt like he had already lost his sanity so why not try it?

"Mingyu? If you can here me, I will do everything I can to help you okay? So, trust me and endure it for a little longer."

🐾 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting crazier, I know. But it will be better 😉 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who is still reading this. ♡


	8. The chariot- Determination

🐾 🐾

Mingyu was back in his own body- only him. He opened his eyes while laying on a couch in Minghao's living room. Wonwoo was hovering over him, Duke sitting to his left. 

_Duke._

He had shared his body with the dog the past two days, not able to talk, but he had seen and heard everything. 

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo looked really tired, his eyes full of concern- and something else. "Are you really back?" 

Mingyu wanted to reply but he halted, remembering everything Wonwoo had done in the past two days. His tears and worry to lose him, the determination to find him and bring him back and- No!

"Why did you do this?" Mingyu yelled, sitting up, grabbing for Wonwoo's arm. "Did you lose your mind for good?" 

The latter seemed startled, but a little smile appeared on his face. "It's you again, isn't it? Thank god." 

Thank god? Mingyu was mad. Wonwoo had agreed to a fucking trade to get him back. A trade he didn't want anyone to make because of him. 

"Why did you do it?" He cupped his face, pulling him closer. 

"I couldn't let you die and I couldn't let you share your body with a dog, right?"

"It was a swap," Minghao interfered. "It's nothing bad. He just has to be available for various requests or wishes as soon as I call him- only three times." 

Mingyu glared in his direction. He was fed up with all that hocus pocus. "Oh yeah? And what requests would those be?" 

Minghao shrugged, turning some pages in a green book. "It could be anything. We'll see about that- but you don't need to worry about it anymore. You are free, not connected to the dog at all. Go and continue to live your life peacefully." 

Mingyu turned his eyes back to Wonwoo, who was still smiling at him. Was he so happy that he was back? Why did he do that? 

"You had no right to do that! I have to live with a bad conscience now! What do you know what sick, perverted ideas he'll have to use you, huh?" 

Minghao cleared his throat. "I'm still in the room and can hear everything, you know?" 

Mingyu ignored him, glaring at Wonwoo. "You had no right to do that. I would have rather died than let you be his slave," he muttered disgusted before leaving the room. He had to get out of that building, away from that freakshow. 

"Mingyu, wait." Wonwoo followed him outside, grabbing his arm. Duke chased after him, but stopped, sniffing a tree.

Mingyu gasped. The dog really looked like him and- 

"You're mad at me for saving you?" 

He turned his eyes back to Wonwoo. "Yes! Who am I to you? Do you know me so well that you are allowed to do something like that for me?" 

Wonwoo looked hurt, but Mingyu was too mad to care. "It was my decision. I turned you into a dog in the first place. And I wanted to undo that. If you don't like it- well, that is too bad for you. You're free now. You can go back to the States and you don't have to worry because of me." He turned away, walking towards the bus stop. 

Mingyu groaned. He was the one who should be mad at him, not the other way around. "Yah! You don't tell me what to do!" He grabbed Wonwoo's arm, turning him around. 

Duke was standing between them, looking up, probably wondering what was going on. 

"Where do you want to go now, huh? That's it? You are just leaving like that?" 

Wonwoo pulled his arm out of his grip. "I'm taking the dog back to my neighbors and then I'm going home, continuing to live my life." 

Mingyu snorted. "Whether you like it or not, I'll stay here until that freak will use you three times for some weird wishes. I will leave after you are free from him," he muttered, pointing to the ring Wonwoo was now wearing, given to him by Minghao. 

"This is bullshit. What's the point of having you around? And maybe the wishes won't be used for another five years. Do you want to stay here for that long? Don't talk nonsense." Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking annoyed.

Mingyu came closer, placing his hand on his cheek. "I can continue my studies abroad and my uncle lives not far from here. I can arrange it. I want to be here for you to help if anything happens." 

Wonwoo shook his head. "It's not your job to look after me and you don't have to do anything. You are free, just leave. It's-" 

"You've been crying." 

Wonwoo stepped back. "W-what? What do you mean?" 

"You cried bitterly when you couldn't get me back. I have seen everything. It was breaking my heart to see you like that, not able to move my own fucking body to comfort you." 

Wonwoo was visibly shocked. "That was- I was confused and felt sorry for you, so-" 

"Really?" Mingyu closed the distance, feeling the latter's breath on his cheek. "You felt sorry for me? You cried your eyes out just because of that?" 

Wonwoo looked away, his eyes everywhere but on him, a blush spreading on his cheeks. "So? And you kissed me." 

_Good retort._ Mingyu smiled. "Yes, I did. I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you. Is that so bad? You're pretty and-"

Wonwoo blushed even harder. "Stop it." He turned away but Mingyu grabbed his arm once again, pulling him against his body. 

"Don't you feel it too? Every time we're close or when we do this?" he asked, capturing his lips without a warning, feeling the same sensation like last time. This had to mean something. 

"You can't just kiss me when it suits you," Wonwoo mumbled, visibly flustered. He was feeling it too- Mingyu was sure of that. 

"I am fucking mad that you treated yourself for my well-being but there must be a connection between us. You wished for a soulmate and I appeared for a reason. Let's find out what that means."

"I thought you don't believe in that nonsense."

Mingyu caressed his cheek. "And I thought you hate me."

Wonwoo pushed him away. "Who says I don't?" he hissed, glaring at him. "And don't you dare to kiss me again."

"I won't. Only if you ask me too."

🐾 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from hiatus, hoping that someone is still reading this story. 
> 
> I think it is getting "clearer" now- at least I hope so. 
> 
> Let me know what you think 🙃


	9. Strength- Control

🐾 🐾

Three days had passed since Mingyu's spell had been broken. He was not connected to Duke anymore, free to go- but he didn't.

Wonwoo had brought the dog back to his neighbors, who were so happy that they gave him some money and food. 

Mingyu was still living with him, but looking for an own apartment at the same time. The latter had already registered as a student at the university and since he had a good reputation back in New York, he was accepted immediately because of the recommendation from some professors. 

Wonwoo couldn't wait until Mingyu would finally move out, because the latter had started to compliment him constantly, always coming very close to him, often talking about how they were probably soulmates and it was annoying as hell. 

Even though Wonwoo knew that Mingyu was teasing him most of the time, he felt a bit of honesty behind his words and actions and it made something with his heart that he didn't want to accept. 

It was Wednesday morning and Wonwoo was about to go to work when he spotted Mingyu in the kitchen, making himself breakfast. He was bare chest and although Wonwoo had already seen him like that, it made his pulse speed up.

"Seriously? Don't walk around my apartment half-naked all the time," he hissed, throwing a glare in his direction. 

Mingyu looked up from his bread, a smirk appearing on his lips. "Why? Does it turn you on?" 

Wonwoo scoffed while putting on his jacket. "Certainly not," he replied, hoping he was not blushing.

He was bending down to put on his shoes when Mingyu moved behind him all of a sudden. Wonwoo straightened up, holding his breath because he could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

"Too bad- and here I thought I could impress you with my muscular chest," Mingyu whispered, placing a hand on his waist and that featherlight touch made the latter's knees shake.

Wonwoo had to fight the urge to lean back against him. Why was his body reacting to Mingyu like that? "I have to go now," he mumbled, his voice betraying his nervousness.

"Me too but I'll miss you." 

He could feel Mingyu's breath on his neck and if he wouldn't get away from him right now he'd do something stupid like turn around and kiss him. Wonwoo shook his head, getting angry at himself for thinking that. "See you later." 

He leaned against the wall in the hallway after walking through his door to take a deep breath and calm his heart. Yes, Mingyu had an effect on his body but that surely wasn't because he was his soulmate or something stupid like that. 

Wonwoo was about to start moving towards the elevator when his front door opened again and Mingyu was suddenly walking out of his apartment. His bare chest, his tousled hair and that smirk on his face- it was driving him crazy. 

"You forgot something." 

Wonwoo tried to act nonchalant, facing him. "I did? What?" 

Mingyu stepped towards him before pinning him against the wall. "You forgot to kiss me goodbye." 

Wonwoo scoffed though his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. "Are you cra-"

Mingyu shut him with his lips and Wonwoo had to hold on to him as the kiss pulled the ground out from his feet. Fuck. It made his head spin, causing him to feel dizzy. How could that guy have such an effect on him?

"You're so convinced of yourself, it disgusts me," Wonwoo muttered breathlessly against his lips, his voice shaky.

The latter smiled. "You have a crush on me. Don't deny it. Now go, or you'll be late for work." He stepped away, slapping his butt as Wonwoo turned around, rushing towards the elevator, doubting his sanity. The fortune-teller must have done something to his head- there was no other explanation for all of this.

-

"Does Jeon Wonwoo really have a smile on his face?" Hoshi greeted him with a surprised look when he arrived late at work- as usual. 

"Shut up." Wonwoo kept typing into his computer about the story of the new city zoo which will open in a few days. What an irony. He'd broken a curse and put a burden on himself, but here he was, writing about giraffes, elephants and apes. 

"No, really. What's the matter? You look happy- Jeon Wonwoo kinda like of happy." Hoshi sat down at his desk, turning on his computer.

Wonwoo turned his eyes towards him. "We got rid of the curse or the wish or whatever it was. Mingyu is no longer a dog and will not become a dog anymore and no longer has he to share his body with one. He's completely free and can go on, living his life without having to return to the accident and- why are you grinning like that?" 

Hoshi started laughing. "Sorry bro, but you should see your face. You are beaming. What's wrong? Are you in love with him?" 

Wonwoo leaned back in his seat, scoffing. "Can you be serious for a second? I'm just glad that I was able to fix everything after my stupid drunken wish." 

"But you also fell for him, didn't you? At least a little bit?" Hoshi asked with a wink. 

Wonwoo glared at his annoying colleague. "You're stupid. Why should I fall in love with him?" 

Hoshi laughed. "Well, I repeat myself but besides him being the hottest guy walking around here- I don't know, maybe because he's nice?" 

Wonwoo looked back at his screen, he had heard enough. "I'm not talking to you anymore. You have a wild fantasy." 

"But it is true." 

"Stop your-" 

"Jeon! To my office - now!" his boss interrupted him, shouting across the entire office while standing in the door frame. 

Hoshi chuckled and Wonwoo threw him one last glare before getting up, heading towards his boss. 

"Have a seat." Mr. Yoon motioned to the chair and Wonwoo nodded before closing the door behind himself, sitting down opposite him. "I liked your story about the smog, Wonwoo. I must admit that I was surprised that the article was so good." 

Mr. Yoon took a sip of his coffee- the cup said 'favorite uncle' and Wonwoo wondered if it really belonged to him or if he stole it from someone else.

"Thank you, sir." 

"Anyway, I thought you should get something bigger this time. You should write about something that doesn't talk about smog or the new zoo of the city." 

Wonwoo leaned closer, anticipating something good. He always wanted to write about something really important and maybe it was finally happening. "Yes, that would be great."

"The university's basketball team is at the top right now with great players that are watched by scouts all around the world. I want you-" 

"Sports journalism?" Wonwoo couldn't believe his luck. And here he thought he was going to write something earth-shattering- not about college students. 

"I want you to go to some of this team's important matches and do interviews, talking to the players, the coach. I want you to write an article that will make the city aware and proud of its college basketball team." 

Wonwoo cursed inwardly, his face frowning. "I see." 

"I've already spoken to the coach and he's really excited about the idea. Here's his number. I want you to get in touch with him and meet with him, with the team real soon." 

Wonwoo took the card before standing up. "Yes, sir." He should really think about changing careers. Covering a college team and going to stupid basketball matches- it couldn't be any worse.

-

As Wonwoo came back into his apartment later in the afternoon, Mingyu was sitting on the sofa, looking through some folder. 

He turned his eyes to him, jumping up, heading towards him. "Hey, how was your day?" he greeted, placing a short kiss on his cheek. 

Wonwoo pushed him away, flustered. "Yah! Don't kiss me randomly," he hissed, hanging his jacket. 

"Guess what?" Mingyu asked, looking like an excited puppy, his eyes beaming with joy. 

Wonwoo sighed. It seemed as the latter was still a dog. "What?" he replied, while they walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa. 

"I'm on the college basketball team!" Mingyu blurted out and Wonwoo wanted to scream. "They let me play today and the coach was so excited because of me that he even put me on the first team already. I was a star back in New York, so not really surprising. " 

That couldn't be true. Mingyu was on the basketball team he was supposed to write an article about? Wonwoo reached for a pillow, pressing it against his face with a groan. "Why? Why me?" 

Mingyu pulled it away, looking at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" 

Wonwoo glared at him. "I have to write an article about that- your stupid team!" He took the pillow back, pressing it against his face once more. He could hear Mingyu laughing and a second later the pillow was taken away again. 

"This is fantastic. Once again our paths lead together. That almost sounds like-" 

Wonwoo pressed his hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare to say it!" he hissed at him. 

"Fate," Mingyu muttered against his hand and Wonwoo pulled away with a groan. 

"I hate my life," he mumbled, leaning back.

Mingyu laughed, hitting Wonwoo with the pillow right into his face, causing the latter to glare at him. "You didn't really just do that." 

Mingyu looked innocent but hit him with the fluffy pillow once again.

Wonwoo grabbed it out of his hands, pressing the pillow against Mingyu's body, falling backward with him until he was hovering over him, laughing. His eyes fell on his lips and- fuck, he really wanted to kiss him. 

Mingyu stared at him with a fond look. "You should really laugh more often. It suits your pretty face," he murmured, causing Wonwoo to blush- again.

"And you should stop babbling nonsense." Wonwoo sighed, pulling away from Mingyu. "I have the worst luck ever."

"Funny. I was just thinking about the opposite."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

🐾 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. I am glad that you like this! 💕


	10. The hermit- Weakness

🐾 🐾

A week had passed since Mingyu had been accepted into college, joining the basketball team. He was immediately one of the popular students- just how it had been back in New York. There was just something about him that attracted others towards him- probably his appearance. 

But Mingyu wasn't interested in fame or in dating others. He was only focused on Wonwoo. Minghao hadn't used him for any of his wishes yet and it made him nervous. He hated surprises, waiting for something, not knowing what it would be. 

"Guys, I want you to show your good side during practice later. A reporter from the newspaper is coming over- he will write an article about the team and our big success soon," their coach explained as the players had gathered around him on the court. 

Mingyu smiled. He knew how much Wonwoo didn't want to do that, but he loved to tease him about it, telling him the past days how much he is looking forward to having him around during practice and matches. 

He still hadn't moved out of Wonwoo's apartment and if he'd be honest with himself- he wasn't even looking properly. He felt really comfortable around Wonwoo, not planning to leave his place soon. He was already gotten used living with the latter, enjoying their bickering and gradually developing friendship. And he loved those rare moments where Wonwoo would open up to him, accepting his closeness.

"Okay, start warming up." 

Mingyu sprinted off towards the field and after one lap, Wonwoo was already arriving. He had a camera around his neck and a notepad in his hand. He looked cute- a bit like a nerd with the glasses but still cute and dangerously hot. 

"Oh, who's that guy? Is this the reporter? He looks good," his teammate Kayoon let out and stopped running, gaping in Wonwoo's direction. 

"Hands off. He's already mine," Mingyu murmured as he jogged past him towards Wonwoo, feeling happy to see the other. He was sure there was a bond or whatever between them- even though he had denied it at the beginning, not believing in fate. 

Wonwoo's eyes widened when he saw Mingyu heading towards him. "What do you want? I'm here because of my job. Don't embarrass me and leave me alone." 

Mingyu stopped in front of him, smirking. He noticed how Wonwoo was glancing at his bare arms. "Like what you see?" 

"Stop talking nonsense."

Before Mingyu could tease him any further, his coach came walking in their direction. "Mr. Jeon? Oh, you're very young. I expected someone older," he greeted him. 

Wonwoo shook his hand. "Well, everyone starts young before they get old, right?" 

Mingyu scoffed. That was lame but he would forgive him because he was cute. "I'll just continue warming up then," he mumbled before turning around to run towards the others. 

-

Mingyu really tried not to- but his eyes kept turning towards Wonwoo, who was interviewing the coach right now. 

"Hey, so who is this hot reporter?" Kayoon asked, receiving a glare in return. 

"I already told you, he belongs to me. So back off." 

"I know, dude. Just asking myself who he is and how do you know him?" 

Mingyu sighed. His teammate wouldn't believe him anyway. "Let's say it was fate." 

Kayoon pushed him, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." 

Mingyu shrugged as his teammate turned around, heading to the bank to get a drink. Mingyu looked back at Wonwoo, his eyes falling on the ring. Wait. Was it glowing? 

Wonwoo seemed to notice it as well, hastily covering his finger with his right hand. Something was off. 

Mingyu stared in his direction, waiting for whatever would happen next. Something was definitely wrong. Wonwoo seemed to be in pain, his facial expression told him that. Only seconds later he walked away with quick steps, leaving his coach with a confused look on his face. 

Mingyu dropped the ball he had been holding, immediately starting to follow Wonwoo. 

"Kim! Where do you think you are you going?" his coach yelled. 

"I feel sick. I have to see the doctor," he yelled back without turning around. Due to his long legs, he quickly caught up with Wonwoo, reaching for his arm to stop him. 

The latter had a painful expression on his face, cursing under his breath.

Mingyu looked down at his hand, his finger seemed swollen. "What is wrong? Are you in pain? What is with your finger?" 

Wonwoo gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. "It's like the ring is shutting my veins. I must go to Minghao immediately. He's calling me. Only then will the pain stop." 

Mingyu gently reached for his hand. "Then take it off if it hurts you." 

Wonwoo pulled away. "No, if I take it off, something bad could happen. I'm sure something bad will happen." 

Mingyu nodded, the latter was probably right. "I'll go with you." 

"No." Wonwoo shook his head but Mingyu grabbed his arm, dragging him along. "Don't even try to argue with me. Let's hurry before your finger dies."

They sat on the next bus minutes later and Wonwoo looked out the window, his features softened. He turned around after a while as if he could feel Mingyu's stare on him. 

"Weird. It's like the pain is ebbing away the closer I am getting to Minghao," he explained, breathing out in relief. 

Mingyu looked at his hand, reaching for it to lift it to his lips, pressing a kiss on the ring finger. "I am glad."

"Yah, we're on the bus," Wonwoo muttered, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Stop." 

Mingyu looked around- no one was paying attention to them. "No one's looking. And I don't like it when you're in pain," he muttered before placing another kiss on his finger. 

Wonwoo's cheeks became even redder. "You don't have to come with me. I must fulfill this wish of Minghao- not you." 

Mingyu let go of his hand, leaning back in his seat. "I said I'd go with you to all his fucked up wishes because I want to, so stop saying that over and over again- you can't get rid of me." 

Wonwoo looked at him. "But your coach will be pissed that you just ran away," he mumbled in a soft voice.

Mingyu poked his cheek. How could he be so cute and why was he so attracted to him? "I'm new here and he loves me already. He'lI forgive me. But what did you tell him why you had to leave that quick?" 

Wonwoo sighed. "My boss will kill me if he finds out I left in the middle of an interview." He looked out the window again. "I told your coach I had an urgent case and would get back to him later." 

Mingyu smiled. He already knew his coach a bit. He wouldn't care. Nothing mattered to him except that the team was playing good matches. 

The bus halted at their stop a few seconds later and they got off, heading towards the house of the fortune teller. 

"If he's up to something perverted with you, I'll beat him up," Mingyu muttered as they kept walking, their hands bumping against each other from time to time. He had to hold back not to reach out for Wonwoo's. 

"I agreed to his wishes, I must do everything he asks me to do," Wonwoo replied and Mingyu reached for his arm to make him stop. 

"What are you saying? You'd sleep with him because of me or let him put things in your-" 

Wonwoo blushed again, pressing his hand on his mouth. "YAH! There are people walking around us. How could you say things like that in public? You're embarrassing me." 

Mingyu grinned, taking his hand away. "I never cared about other people eavesdropping, meddling with my business. And I am serious. If he's going to do something like this to you, I'll kill him." 

Wonwoo kept walking, but a smile appeared on his lips. "It won't be anything bad. He's human. And he helped you. So- besides, it's not your problem just because you feel guilty." 

Mingyu sighed. "It's not about feeling guilty. I told you before that I have a feeling that the two of us are-" 

Wonwoo waved with his hand. "Please don't start again with that soulmate bullshit. You know I don't want to hear it." 

-

They arrived at Minghao's house a few seconds later, ringing the bell. 

Mingyu was about to grab his hand because the latter was shaking lightly. Despite how cool he was acting- it must make Wonwoo really nervous not knowing what to expect. 

The door opened and Minghao stared at Wonwoo before glancing at him in surprise. "You are here, too?" 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "Why? Didn't you see me coming?" 

Wonwoo pinched his side.

"Come in," Minghao said, walking ahead of them through his long hallway. 

"Stop being rude. You will only make it worse," Wonwoo hissed at Mingyu in a whisper as they entered the living room. 

"What's with the pain you are causing him with the ring?" the latter asked as soon as he sat down on the sofa. "He's started coming to you as soon as the fucking ring glowed so why the pain?" 

Minghao stared at him wordlessly before turning his eyes on Wonwoo. "The pain stops when you move in the right direction after I call you. If you've been in pain for a long time, you've been standing in the same place for too long." 

Mingyu scoffed. "What bullshit. You could've said so before putting that thing on him." 

Wonwoo pinched his side again to shut him up before facing Minghao. "You called me. What should I do?" 

The fortune teller pointed to the back and only now did Mingyu spotted a man sitting in the corner, watching them like a creep. 

"Fuck, when did he get in here?" Mingyu let out in shock.

Minghao waved him over and the guy sat down on a stool beside him. "This is Lee. Lee is my cousin and has to go to his boss's wedding where he needs a date for." 

Mingyu was sure he wasn't hearing right. "Where are we? At an escort service? I thought the wishes were for something bigger wi-" 

Wonwoo pinched him again, this time with more force.

Mingyu rubbed the hurting spot but didn't take his eyes off Minghao. 

"I really don't know why you brought him along," the latter muttered bored before looking at Mingyu. "It's my decision how I am going to use these three wishes, so don't interfere if you don't want to turn back into a dog." 

Was he threatening him? Mingyu was about to insult him, but Wonwoo reached for his hand, the touch calming him down immediately. 

"The wedding is tomorrow morning on the other side of town. Lee will pick you up and you'll behave and that's it- that'll finish my first wish."

Mingyu turned his eyes on Lee who was keeping silent as if they weren't talking about him. Maybe he was some shy pervert- who would know? "Why aren't you saying something?" he asked him, receiving a glare from Minghao who was writing down a phone number on a slip of paper.

"It would be easier for everyone if you would not bring your friend along the next time, seriously," the latter muttered and Mingyu scoffed.

"He followed me," Wonwoo answered lamely. "So, that's it? You pick me up, we go to that wedding and my first task is done?" His eyes turned on Lee but the latter wasn't reacting and Mingyu wanted to beat him up already. 

"Yes. That's it."

They stood up, ready to leave but Minghao grabbed Mingyu's arm. "You will not join them at the wedding, got it? If you tag along, the wish will not count."

Wonwoo reached for Mingyu's hand, pulling him away from Minghao. "I will make sure he won't." 

Mingyu wanted to say something but Wonwoo was already dragging him towards the door. "So you have no questions, accepting this just like that? Who is that freak? Will he touch you? Will he handle you like you are his boyfriend? Holding hands or-" 

Wonwoo turned around abruptly after they got outside. Before Mingyu could even register what was happening, the latter leaned closer, placing his lips on his. It was not even a real kiss and way too short but everything was tingling, his heart beating fast. "You talk too much. Shut up now," Wonwoo mumbled with a blushing face before continuing to walk.

Mingyu looked after him with a dumbfounded expression. Did he just kiss him on his own? What-

"Stop thinking! I just did it to make you shut up!" Wonwoo yelled, not turning around.

Mingyu grinned, catching up with him. "Yeah, sure. Tell yourself that. We both know there was another reason behind it."

Wonwoo glared at him, his cheeks still flushed. "Don't say it."

Mingyu didn't. But he was sure he would keep that human close to himself- no matter what because he was starting to fall for him, more than intended. He was his weakness.

🐾 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who is reading this. I hope you still enjoy it :)
> 
> (If you are a Minghao stan, you probably won't like this story) 🙈


	11. The wheel of fortune- Bad luck

🐾 🐾

He had put on a suit, combed his hair back, wearing an earring. His companion for the wedding had texted him earlier: Dress sexy. 

Wonwoo looked at himself in the mirror. Was that sexy enough? Or should he put on eyeliner? 

He decided against it- it was already too much. He hoped the wedding would be over after two or three hours, but Wonwoo knew that he probably would have to stay there until late into the night. 

He headed out of his room where Mingyu was laying on the couch- still living with him and still pretending to be looking for an own apartment. 

Wonwoo stepped in front of him, spreading out his arms. "Is that sexy enough?" he asked boldly and had to hold back a blush as Mingyu looked up at him, eyeing him intensely- a smirk appearing on his lips that quickly turned into a frown. 

"If you want him to take you in the car, then yes," he commented emotionlessly, causing Wonwoo to sigh. 

Mingyu was cranky- mad that he wasn't allowed to accompany them to the wedding, mad at Minghao for giving him such a task and even madder at the latter's cousin for being such a creep. 

"That answers my question, too, thanks," Wonwoo muttered before heading to the kitchen to make himself a coffee before Lee would pick him up in a bit. 

He heard Mingyu getting up from the sofa seconds later, following him. Wonwoo was getting a cup when he felt the latter right behind him, planting one hand on either side of his body, caging him against the table. 

Wonwoo turned around, facing him flustered. He couldn't help, thinking about how he'd kissed Mingyu two days ago -out of nowhere. But he had really only done that to silence him because the latter could be annoying. Really! He would never- 

"I want you to call me or text me- whatever you do. I want you to let me know every half an hour that you're doing okay," Mingyu said with a fierce tone which made Wonwoo angry at first but liking it at the same time, questioning his own sanity.

Those penetrating, big eyes started to make his life difficult. "Are you stupid? I'm going to attend a wedding and I will have better things to do than to text you, okay? Why should I do it anyway?" 

Mingyu looked at him in silence, still too close. Still not taking his eyes away from him. 

"Besides, what's the use if I tell you when it will not go well? The wedding's two hours from here. Will you fly over there?" 

Mingyu leaned closer and Wonwoo could feel his body's warmth, his own heart pounding. Suddenly he had the need to just stay at home, spending the day with the latter, chilling on the sofa, cuddling or- 

What the fuck was he thinking right now? 

"If I have to, I'll take the next plane. I don't trust Lee. And you're way too naive. You've been suspicious of me for days and with him, you are so careless, like-" 

Wonwoo pushed him away from himself because he could hardly breathe- too much tension was in the air. "You appeared out of nowhere, sharing a body with a dog. Sorry, it took me a little longer to get used to that fucked up situation." 

He turned away to finally pour himself a coffee, but Mingyu grabbed his arm, pulling him against him. 

Wonwoo didn't dare to look at the latter. He made him weak- his eyes, his lips. He didn't trust his own body anymore.

Mingyu kept silent but was still holding his arm, causing Wonwoo to finally lift his head, locking his gaze with his. "If you have anything to say, say it because if not, I'd like a coffee before Lee is going to pick me up." 

"If he touches you once at a spot on your body where he shouldn't, I want to know about that immediately and I will come and break his hand." 

Wonwoo shouldn't feel attracted because of such words but- fuck, he was. He had to get some distance between them as quickly as possible. But before he could free his arm, Mingyu leaned even closer, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

"You're going to be the death of me," he muttered before letting go, heading back to the sofa, acting as if it was normal to say and do things like that. 

Wonwoo stood straight and still, his heart beginning to race once again. That gesture was far too intimate. Mingyu had already kissed him on the lips, but that- on the forehead. You only kiss someone on that spot when you really like that person, caring about him a lot. 

Wonwoo groaned and before he had the chance to finally pour himself some coffee, the doorbell rang. "Great! What a way to start a fucked up day." 

Mingyu immediately jumped up from the sofa, running towards the door. 

Wonwoo hissed, following him. He really had to watch out for the latter to make sure he wouldn't mess up his first task; Minghao's wish. 

"Is Wonwoo ready?" he heard Lee ask when Mingyu had already opened the door. 

"Wow, you can talk after all, huh?" 

Wonwoo stepped next to Mingyu, trying to push him to the back but the latter didn't stir. 

"Let's go." 

Lee nodded wordlessly before turning around, walking back to his car. Yes, maybe he was a bit creepy but what could he do anyway? He needed to accompany him- creepy or not. 

Wonwoo started moving but was held by the arm, turning around. "What the-" 

Mingyu captured his lips softly, causing him to melt against the latter. Why was his body reacting to him like that? And how did he dare to kiss him whenever he felt like it?

"Take care and call me if anything happens," Mingyu murmured and without waiting for any reaction, he closed the door, leaving a flustered Wonwoo behind.

-

They were already three hours at the wedding and it was boring. Really boring. But Wonwoo was glad that Lee was leaving him alone, just placing his arm around his shoulder whenever he would introduce him as his boyfriend. 

Wonwoo was glad that he was two hours away from his home and didn't know anyone around here, otherwise, he would be ashamed of his fake boyfriend. Lee was not only creepy but not good looking either. 

The only thing that annoyed Wonwoo a little bit was one of Lee's work colleagues, who was always giving him those looks. Wonwoo knew what they meant and it disgusted him since the man was at least 20 years older than him. He tried to ignore him as best as he could.

Mingyu was texting him all the time and if he wouldn't answer, he kept bugging him until Wonwoo did. 

He had to smile when the latter started to send funny memes. The conversation with him was more amusing than the whole wedding combined. 

"Excuse me, can I ask you for a dance?" 

Wonwoo flinched and almost dropped his phone when someone touched his shoulder. 

He turned around and it was Lee's colleague. 

"No. I don't dance," he answered curtly, turning back to face the table while Lee had left for the toilet a moment ago.

The man sat down on the latter's seat. "Listen, I noticed your looks, and I-" 

Wonwoo stared at him. "This is a misunderstanding. I definitely did not give you any look. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop staring at me. I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't like that." 

The man laughed and put his hand on Wonwoo's thigh. "Lee? Oh, please. Everyone in this room knows you're his escort date. Like he could get a hot thing like you for free." 

Wonwoo scoffed before slapping the latter's hand away. "And what makes you old fart think you could have me?" he hissed at him, receiving a glare in return.

"Watch your mouth. I'll probably run into you again today." 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes as the man got up, heading over to his table. 

Lee came back and sat down next to him without saying a word- silent as he had been for the past few hours. They had probably only exchanged three sentences since he had picked him up at his apartment. 

Wonwoo sighed, looking at his phone. Three messages from Mingyu. 

_"Who was that guy?"_

_"Did he just fucking threaten you?"_

_"I'll be right there."_

Wonwoo opened his mouth in shock, seeing what had happened. He had pressed on voice mail earlier by accident and recorded the conversation with the man before his fucked up phone sent it to Mingyu. 

"Shit." 

He got up and went out onto the terrace, dialing Mingyu's number. 

"On my way," the latter greeted him. 

"Mingyu, cut the crap. You're not coming here, are you? We'll be going back soon and it was just a colleague of Lee's who-" 

"I heard everything. No need to explain. I'm coming." 

Wonwoo stomped his foot. Did he even listen to him? "Mingyu! By the time you get here, we'll be already on our way back so-" 

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he interrupted him again before ending the call. 

What did he mean by ten minutes? Had he followed him here already? 

Wonwoo growled. What an idiot! Lee was not allowed to see him or everything would be for nothing. 

He turned around, ready to get to the front door to wait for Mingyu at the entrance but he collided with someone. 

"Who would have thought that we'd run into each other so soon again?" 

It was the old man.

Wonwoo wanted to get past him but the latter grabbed his arm, pressing him against the wall. 

"That was naughty of you back there. But I forgive you because you happen to be my type."

🐾 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger 🤪🙈  
> The next chapter is coming very soon though!!
> 
> Always happy because of your comments! ♡


	12. Justice- Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning: implied slight sexual harassment

🐾 🐾

Mingyu parked in front of the driveway. Yes, he was crazy for actually renting a car in advance to follow Wonwoo but he had never planned to show up at the wedding- just intending to stay nearby in case something would happen.

When he had listened to Wonwoo's voicemail, he'd been at a Drive-In in a city closeby, ready to eat something. But now his belly had to wait.

Mingyu got out of the car, placing his hood over his head. Autumn was nearing and a cold wind started to blow. It was getting dark outside.

He walked along the path, heading towards the castle where Lee's boss's wedding was taking place. 

Mingyu knew that Wonwoo would literally kill him if he'd show up inside. He knew that Lee was not allowed to see him, so he decided to call Wonwoo to tell him to come outside. 

He just had to make sure that the latter was doing fine and didn't care how weird his action was. He had rented a car and followed them- maybe he wasn't in his right mind, but Wonwoo was definitely his priority now, causing him to worry a lot. 

He was taking out his phone, ready to dial Wonwoo's number, when the door opened suddenly and the latter came running outside. 

Mingyu put his phone away, heading towards him. "Wonwoo?" 

Tears were streaming down the latter's face, his eyes looked frantic, scared. His shirt was unbuttoned halfway down. 

No. No. No. Was he too late? 

"Wonwoo!" 

The latter stopped running, turning his head in his direction. "Mingyu," he managed to let out before falling against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Mingyu gave him a fleeting kiss on the top of his head, bringing Wonwoo closer against his body. Even though he was happy that the latter was showing affection, he was worried about what might have happened. 

Mingyu moved them to the left so they could hide behind a hedge. He didn't want someone else to see them. "Wonwoo, what happened?" he asked softly, stroking through his hair.

The latter tightened his arms around him, keeping silent.

"Please just tell me that you're okay," Mingyu murmured into the other's fluffy hair before placing another kiss on the top of his head. Fuck. What was happening? Was he really falling for him? At least it felt like that. 

"I'm so glad you're here," Wonwoo mumbled against his hoodie, causing his heart to melt. 

Mingyu leaned back to look at him but the latter had his eyes turned down. "Please tell me what happened," he pleaded, his gaze falling on the unbuttoned shirt. He didn't know whether he should dare to reach out or if that would scare Wonwoo off. 

"He surprised me on the terrace after I ended my call with you. He just- he just pushed me against the wall and tried to start kissing me," he started explaining, lifting his head to meet his eyes. "I couldn't get him off at first but succeeded in kicking right into his balls. He is pretty drunk." His cheeks were red and tearstained, the sight breaking Mingyu's heart.

"Lee's colleague?" he asked, cupping his face to wipe off the tears.

Wonwoo nodded, closing his eyes at the touch. 

"I'll kill him," Mingyu mumbled, resisting to kiss his pouting lips. He leaned down, buttoning Wonwoo's shirt with the latter watching his every move.

"I have to go back to the wedding. If Lee finds out that I'm not there, the first wish won't count and all this bullshit would be for nothing." 

Mingyu didn't like this at all. He didn't want him to go back. "Please ask him to go home because you're feeling unwell. Maybe he would consider it?" 

Wonwoo shrugged, looking fragile and like a little kid. He wanted to wrap him in a blanket and hold him in his arms, protecting him from any harm.

"I can try. Will you wait here?" he asked, looking at him with big eyes and Mingyu was already planning to kill the old fart. 

"Of course." 

Wonwoo nodded and started moving but stopped, turning back to face him. He stood on his tiptoes, placing a kiss on Mingyu's cheek. "I don't know why and how you managed to get here so quickly- but thank you," he mumbled shyly before heading to the door. 

Mingyu ran a hand through his hair and had to pull himself together not to follow him inside. He would make a big fuss, crashing that wedding and hurting Lee's colleague. 

Wonwoo came back a few moments later, a smile on his face. He stopped in front of him, grabbing his arm. "We can go." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Lee said I am done with my task for today. He's staying a little longer and I told him I'd take a taxi back," he said happily, the tears from earlier seemed to be forgotten as he pushed Mingyu, dragging him away from the castle. 

The latter was happy to take him back, able to keep an eye on him again.

"Whose car is this?" Wonwoo asked in surprise as Mingyu opened the door, getting inside. 

"This isn't important, right?" 

Wonwoo sat in the passenger seat, fastening his seat belt. "Come on, tell me. You didn't steal it, did you?" 

Mingyu glared in his direction. "I liked you better when you were sad." 

He got a slap in return but Wonwoo was grinning. He seemed really happy to leave this fucked up place.

Mingyu started the engine, noticing Wonwoo's stare, probably still waiting for a reply. "I rented it- felt like going for a ride today."

The latter didn't say anything back, just sighed contentedly. "You're really crazy and weird, but- I really needed that today."

-

After they had made a stop to eat something, they arrived at Wonwoo's apartment in the middle of the night. The latter had fallen asleep during the ride, snoring lightly. 

Mingyu unbuckled his seat belt, glancing at him, looking so peaceful. He didn't want to wake him up but he also didn't want to carry him, so-

"Hey, we're here. Wake up." He caressed his cheek when the latter opened his eyes sleepily. 

"Oh? Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

"Don't worry about it. Let's go inside so you can go to bed." 

Wonwoo nodded before unbuckling. Wordlessly, they headed to his door and wordlessly they took off their shoes and jacket after getting inside. 

Only when Mingyu started heading for the sofa, did Wonwoo reach for his hand. "Could you -could you maybe sleep in my room tonight?" 

Mingyu wasn't sure if he had heard correctly, staring at him in surprise. "You want me to- are you sure?" 

Wonwoo blushed but nodded. "My bed is big enough. Besides, you slept next to me the first night you turned from Duke to yourself." 

Mingyu nodded, remembering waking up, thinking that he had spent the night with a stranger. "Okay. Let me just change and get ready." 

Wonwoo smiled briefly before heading to his bedroom. 

Mingyu had to calm his heart. He hadn't expected that, even though he knew that the latter just didn't want to be alone after that messed up day. He put on his pajamas, went into the bathroom before entering Wonwoo's room. The latter was already in bed, looking at him. 

Mingyu stopped in the doorway. That sight- Wonwoo in bed, waiting for him. It was almost too much for his poor heart.

"Please don't make it more uncomfortable than it is." 

Mingyu nodded before getting closer, laying down beside him before the latter turned off the lights. 

He didn't know why his heart couldn't calm down. It was silent for minutes. "Are you okay?" he asked, turning his face towards Wonwoo, even though he couldn't see much. 

"Yes. That guy surprised me, but he couldn't succeed to place a kiss on my lips, so- I am okay I guess." 

Mingyu rubbed his eyes- he was tired. But he wouldn't be able to fall asleep that fast. "It's still sexual harassment. This asshole- you should let him-" 

He stopped talking when Wonwoo reached for his hand in the dark. "I just want to forget that day. Besides, I am happy because my first wish is already done. Only two left." 

"Only two left," Mingyu repeated, caressing his fingers absentmindedly. 

"Why did you go through all this trouble for me?" Wonwoo asked after another minute of silence. 

"I was worried." 

"Why?" 

Mingyu sighed, squeezing his hand. "How could I not be?" 

Wonwoo remained silent for a while before sliding closer to him, Mingyu's pulse raising. "Are you doing all of this because you feel obligated about the dog thing?" 

Mingyu could feel his breath on his cheek and it did something to him. He was fucking attracted to Wonwoo- even in the dark. "I told you before that it has nothing to do with this." 

"Then why?" Wonwoo sounded tired and-annoyed? "Why are you still here, not going back to your old life? Why do you always look at me with your puppy eyes like I am important to you? Why did you drove two fucking hours and-" 

Mingyu pulled him closer, leaning forward. He tried to aim for his lips but hit his nose first. With a chuckle, he moved his head to place a kiss on Wonwoo's mouth. "I thought my kisses were self-explanatory." 

"No, they are not. What do they mean anyway, Mingyu? Do you kiss me because you think I'm your soulmate and that's how you try to convince yourself? Or-" 

Mingyu shut him with his lips again- first because he didn't want to hear his pointless assumptions and second because he really wanted to kiss him again. "I do it because I want to, okay?" 

"But why?" Wonwoo whined. 

"I like you." Okay, that came out very easy.

Silence. 

"You don't." 

Mingyu smiled. Now that he said it out loud, it felt more than right. "But I do. I like you." 

Wonwoo slapped his shoulder. "Stop it." 

"Are you allergic to affection? Bad for you because I think I really really like you." He expected another slap or punch- Wonwoo's lips on his, was the last thing on his mind. 

But before Mingyu could deepen the kiss, the latter pulled away. "I told you to shut up. Good night." 

Mingyu smiled. If Wonwoo would kiss him every time just to silence him, he'd talk a lot more from now on. "Good night. Don't blush too much." 

"Shut up."

🐾 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the good stuff 😉


	13. The tower- Fear of change

🐾 🐾

Wonwoo woke up because of something heavy laying on him. He blinked his eyes open, looking down. 

Mingyu's head was on his stomach, his hand holding onto his arm. 

Wonwoo grinned at the sight, the latter resembling a puppy-like so often. He reached for Mingyu's head, letting his fingers twine through the black soft hair. 

Pictures of last night were coming back to his mind and he was ashamed of how clingy he had been towards Mingyu, almost begging him to sleep in his room. 

Wonwoo's eyes fell on his ring. Only two wishes were left and even though he was glad that the first one was done, he was scared of what was yet to come. His eyes turned back on Mingyu. The latter must really have a big heart for giving up so much for him and still doing everything, making Wonwoo feel worried and cared for.

He sighed and was startled when his stomach started rumbling loudly. He had not eaten a lot during the wedding, couldn't eat at all when feeling uncomfortable.

Mingyu stirred, the grip around his arm tightened as if the latter was afraid Wonwoo could leave. 

"Are you awake?" he asked because he was hungry and needed to pee.

Mingyu hummed but did not move at all.

Wonwoo continued to play with his hair absentmindedly before pulling on them to get the latter's attention. 

"Ouch. Stop." 

"Get up, I have to go to the toilet."

Mingyu snorted but rolled down from him with a heavy sigh.

Wonwoo was about to get up as Mingyu grabbed for his arm. "Feeling better?" he asked in a sleepy voice, looking up at him with puppy eyes, doing things to his heart and to other regions of his body. 

"Yes," Wonwoo replied in a mumble before clearing his throat, pulling away from Mingyu to head for the bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror, he tried to calm his heart. He was not allowed to let his body react to Mingyu like that. Sure, the latter was handsome and sexy and in any other case, he would have been very attracted to him, but not in this situation. It was just too much. He had to focus on the upcoming wishes.

When Wonwoo returned to the bedroom, Mingyu was still laying on the bed staring at him with a mischievous grin. Could he stop doing that? Besides, he was topless. When had he undressed anyway? Wonwoo cleared his throat at the sight of his muscular chest. 

"Do you like what you see?" Mingyu asked with raised eyebrows.

"Idiot. Don't you have to go somewhere? College, basketball?" 

Mingyu shook his head. "Today is Saturday. I took the day off to do something nice with you." 

Wonwoo gave him an annoyed look. "But maybe I won't go out with you? You could go look for an apartment for a change." 

Mingyu pouted, but finally got up from his bed. "Stop being so mean. We've known each other for a while now. Let's get to know each other better and do something fun."

"Maybe I don't want to." 

Mingyu opened the door to the bathroom. "Maybe you will." 

Wonwoo scoffed before heading for the kitchen. He was tired. This tension, not knowing when his finger could hurt again because of some stupid mission awaiting him. And if that wasn't enough, the tension between Mingyu and him was making Wonwoo go crazy as well. 

"There's a fair in town this weekend. Let's go there, I feel like eating cotton candy." Mingyu came inside a few minutes later, getting himself a coffee. 

Wonwoo glared in his direction. "What are you, five? I'm not going on a fair." 

Mingyu poked him in the side. "Don't be like that. You should have more fun in life." 

-

Wonwoo couldn't believe that he was strolling around a fair with another guy in tow. Why couldn't he say no to that annoying guy? There weren't a lot of people, even though it was a Saturday- the weather was dull and it was raining from time to time. 

But Mingyu didn't seem to mind at all. He enjoyed his cotton candy, having the fun of his life. 

Wonwoo had to grin at the sight of the happy big baby slash puppy. 

"Why are you laughing?" 

"You're like a child trapped in a huge body." 

Mingyu shrugged, continuing to eat. "Want some?" He handed him the cotton candy. 

"No thanks." 

They passed roller coasters, water slides and merry-go-rounds -all too cold for Wonwoo in this weather.

"So, did we really just came here for you to eat cotton candy?" 

Mingyu smiled, winking at him. "No, I came here to spend quality time with you." 

Wonwoo tried not to blush. "Dork. We could've watched a movie in my apartment, eating cotton candy. Why do we have to walk around in the cold wea-" 

He stopped talking when Mingyu put a piece of cotton candy on his nose. 

"Yah." 

"Eat this, you need some sugar. Maybe then you won't be so moody anymore. You always sit around at home. You have to do something, enjoy life." 

Wonwoo wiped the sticky substance off his nose, licking his fingers. He hated sweets. "Disgusting. How can you eat so much of that stuff?" 

Mingyu shrugged.

"Can we go home now?"

Mingyu looked at him in shock as if Wonwoo had just announced he'd amputate his leg. "No. We still need to ride something." 

"Mingyu, it's cold and it is raining. I will ride shit in that kind of weather." 

"Then let's ride something indoors."

Wonwoo groaned. "What kind of rides are indoors beside a ghost train? And that stuff is really expensive and not scary at all at fairs like this one."

"Ghost train it is then," Mingyu mumbled before grabbing his arm, pulling him along. "I don't want to get scared anyway so the important thing is that we can ride together. Come on."

Mingyu dragged him inside and Wonwoo hated his life. They sat in a train, just the two of them and the employee, who seemed extremely bored, wished them a scary ride. 

Wonwoo looked over at Mingyu, who was beaming like a child. Idiot. Why was he happy because of such banal things? 

As they started moving, darkness surrounded them in a second and Wonwoo felt Mingyu sliding closer to him, their arms touching, causing Wonwoo to blush like an idiot. He was glad that no one could see him like that. 

As expected, the scary moments were very predictable. Wonwoo yawned, receiving a punch to his side. 

"Killjoy." 

Suddenly a closed gate in front of them, opened right before they were passing it and a scary puppet dropped down from the top, its hair touching their faces, scaring Wonwoo as hell. He'd not expected something like that at all. In the process he had grabbed for Mingyu's arm, snuggling into his side, squeezing his eyes shut.

The later laughed at his misery. "It serves you right." 

"Shut up." Wonwoo was about to pull away from Mingyu but the other wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

"Now, now- I'll protect you. You don't have to be afraid," he mumbled, pulling Wonwoo closer against his chest.

"I'm not afraid, let me go right now," Wonwoo muttered into his shirt but the later didn't even pretend to listen to him. 

"Watch out. There's more to come." 

Wonwoo gave up and remained in that position, pressed tightly against Mingyu's chest. The closeness, his body warmth and manly perfume were making it hard to breathe but at the same time calming him down. 

Wonwoo had to pull himself together not to cuddle up to the other even more. He couldn't concentrate on the ghost train at all but started to listen to Mingyu's steady heartbeat. Could it really be that he was his soulma-?"

"Wah! That scared me!" Mingyu let out, flinching.

Wonwoo had no idea what he was talking about because his eyes and mind were somewhere else.

Right before the end of the track, Wonwoo pulled away. Without a word, Mingyu cupped his face in the dark, kissing him clumsily on the lips. 

Time stopped for a second and Wonwoo didn't dare to breathe, goosebumps spreading over his whole body. He wanted to push him away, scold him, shout at him- but he couldn't. 

"You. You're crazy. What are you doing?" Wonwoo mumbled after Mingyu pulled away while they arrived at the exit.

"I felt like it."

"You felt like it? What are-"

Mingyu grabbed his hand, pulling him along. "Listen, let me be serious for a second." 

Wonwoo stopped walking, facing him. His tone was serious, making him worry but the later smiled.

"I wanted to thank you. Really. Not for ending that stupid dog thing but- I mean you saved my life, did you even get that? If you wouldn't have wished for that, for me-" Mingyu gulped, his expression suddenly sad. 

Wonwoo closed the distance, nudging his cheek. "What's with this sudden mood now? What is wrong?"

Mingyu eyed him intensely. "I would have died. I actually was dead, had no chance to survive that accident. You saved me."

Wonwoo's heart was beating fast and his eyes fixed on the latter's lips. He moved and before he could touch, the pain in his finger made him flinch back.

🐾 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger but you should be used to it by now 😃
> 
> Thanks for still reading though the updates are not that regular any more.


	14. Ace of cups- Overwhelmed emotion

🐾 🐾

"You want him to do what, you sick pervert?" 

Luo had called Wonwoo for his second wish and of course, Mingyu had come along, not even considering to let him go to that magician's house on his own. 

"You want him to spend the night with you?" Mingyu asked disgusted, glaring at Minghao, ready to smack his face- if it only wasn't for Wonwoo, standing beside him, holding onto his arm. 

Minghao sighed, staring at Mingyu with a rather bored expression, before turning his eyes back to Wonwoo. "Haven't I told you before not to bring him with you?"

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, a brief smile passing his lips before he turned his head back at Minghao. "And I told you before that I am not bringing him along- he is just coming on his own." 

Mingyu confirmed this with a nod, still glaring at Minghao. "And I see it was the right decision to come because there's no way I'll let-" 

Minghao raised his hand to silence him. "It's not what you think. I won't touch him or anything else- unless he wants me to," he said with a grin, causing Mingyu to boil with rage. "I am just kidding. I want you to spend one night- to be exact -tomorrow night, at my place. I can't give you more details right now." 

Wonwoo nodded while Mingyu wanted to smash that magician's head against a wall real hard. 

"Do I have a choice?" 

Minghao shook his head. "Not really. So I don't understand why your bodyguard always comes along. As if he could do anything about it." 

Mingyu was annoyed that Minghao was talking about him as if he wasn't in the room. 

"Okay, then see you tomorrow I guess," Wonwoo murmured and turned to leave the house. 

Mingyu looked after him before glaring back at Minghao. "If you touch him or kiss him or do any other kinky stuff, you'll regret it." 

Minghao rolled his eyes. "If you come with him tomorrow, he'll stay with me not just for one night but for the whole week, do you understand?" 

Mingyu scoffed.

Minghao motioned towards the door. "You may leave as well now and please don't come back." 

"It is not like I want to see your face," Mingyu muttered before heading outside, cursing under his breath, while Wonwoo was waiting for him. 

"Well? Did you slit his throat yet?" the latter joked, but Mingyu wasn't in the mood for that.

He stopped in front of Wonwoo with a serious expression. "Listen, I know you have no choice and that you have to do what this asshole says, but can you at least defend yourself a little? Just a tiny little bit? And not nodding off everything he suggests like you don't care at all?" 

Wonwoo groaned. "Didn't we have a similar conversation after the first wish, too? Mingyu, I have to do as he says. So why should I waste energy arguing with him?"

Mingyu sighed as they started to walk towards the bus stop. "But aren't you afraid of him touching you or something else?" 

Wonwoo shrugged. "You touch me too and do even more." 

Mingyu stopped and turned around, glaring at him. "That's different. And it's not exactly like you're fighting back," he replied, getting even angrier that he was the only one who cared about this whole fucked up situation. "And you kissed me too- in case you forgot." 

"Wow." Wonwoo scoffed. "Yes I did, because- because you kiss me whenever you want and- I think then I can do it as well." He blushed and pouted and Mingyu wanted to put him in his bag and take him far away from all this bullshit- if it only wasn't for that stupid ring. Mingyu looked down at Wonwoo's hand, grabbing for it. 

The latter didn't even flinch at his touch, already used to it as it seemed. 

"What if the third wish would be even worse?" Mingyu asked, holding Wonwoo´s hand tight while brushing his thumb over his knuckles before looking up at him- something flickering in the other's eyes. 

"Then I have to do this as well."

Mingyu got sad. He knew that Wonwoo was right and it made him really sad- and fucking angry that there was nothing he could do about it. He could only offer his comfort, be there for him. And that's what Mingyu decided to do by taking a step forward, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo without a warning. 

"W-what are you doing?" 

"Just give me a minute. I want to hold you." 

Wonwoo sighed but didn't push him away. "Why do you always show your affection when we're in public, huh?"

"I like you. I don't care if we are inside or in public. If I feel the need to hug you, I'll just do it," Mingyu mumbled before placing a soft kiss on Wonwoo's neck. 

"Yah. Who told you that you are allowed to do that?"

Mingyu pulled away, searching for his eyes. "Come on. You like me, too. The only question is, how long already?" 

Wonwoo scoffed and moved. "You're crazy. Let's go, the bus is coming."

-

"Wonwoo had packed his bag for his sleepover at Minghao´s place before coming into the living room. 

Mingyu got up from the sofa, eyeing him, feeling bad. 

"I'll go straight to work tomorrow morning so we´ll see each other in the evening." 

Mingyu moved towards him. "Can I at least walk you to that asshole's place?" 

Wonwoo shook his head. "No. I know you by now. You'll make a fuss or go all the way with me and then Luo will get pissed and I'll have to do another wish or some shit." 

Mingyu pouted, but grabbed for Wonwoo's waist boldly, pulling him closer. 

"Yah, stop touching me all of a sudden." 

Mingyu looked into his eyes. It was hard for him to let Wonwoo go. "Please take care of yourself and text me before going to bed." 

Wonwoo smiled. "You're really as affectionate as a dog. It was definitely a good choice that you swapped with Duke back then, huh?" 

"Maybe." Mingyu smiled, eyeing Wonwoo's face, his beautiful face. He was attracted to everything about him. "May I kiss you?" 

"W-what?" Wonwoo´s cheeks turned red. "Since when do you ask anyway?"

Mingyu smiled, his eyes already fixed on his lips. "Is that a yes?" 

Wonwoo was blushing cutely, probably thinking about an answer. 

"I'll make the decision for you," Mingyu whispered, closing the distance. 

The kiss was different from the others they had shared. It was more demanding and full of passion- not spontaneous or fleeting. 

Mingyu had actually fallen in love with Wonwoo. That's why it was so difficult for him to let him go to another man. He hadn't expected Wonwoo to kiss him back though, but when the latter started to move his lips against his, a pleasant shiver ran down his spine. 

Mingyu pressed Wonwoo close against his body and the other moaned as he bit his lower lip to open his mouth- that sound making Mingyu go crazy. But before he could slip his tongue inside Wonwoo´s mouth, the latter pulled away, breathless, looking hot.

"I really have to go now before my finger starts hurting again. You know how impatient Minghao gets."

Mingyu obviously didn't want Wonwoo any harm so he let go of him. "Don't forget to text me or I will worry."

Wonwoo walked towards the door and turned around with a shy smile, looking fucking cute with his blushing face. "I think I like you too," he mumbled before opening the door, leaving.

Mingyu stared at the closed door, dumbfounded. Had Wonwoo really just told him that he liked him back right before leaving to stay the night at another guy's place? Was he crazy? 

Mingyu resisted the urge to run after Wonwoo because then he surely wouldn't be able to let go of him. 

He would survive this. It was only one night. Right?

🐾 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still interested in this story- only a few chapters left though.
> 
> The updates will be faster from now on 😊


	15. Knight of Cups - Romance

🐾 🐾

Wonwoo breathed out a sigh in relief. That wish was even easier to do than the first one. All Minghao wanted from him was some company- nothing more. Wonwoo had eaten dinner with him before watching a movie and playing a board game. 

It was almost midnight by now and Wonwoo was already allowed to go to sleep- by himself in a guest room. He almost felt sorry for Minghao that the latter had to waste a wish for something like that, but fortunetellers and magicians seemed to be lonely people. 

A knock on the door pulled Wonwoo out of his thoughts.

"Can I come in for a moment?" 

What was he supposed to answer? He didn't have a choice, anyway. "I guess, yes." 

Minghao entered and stopped right in front of the door. "I won't disturb you for too long. I only have one question." 

Wonwoo sat up, waiting, hoping that it wouldn't be something perverted. 

_Damn Mingyu._ He had put too many wrong ideas in his head.

Minghao cleared his throat. "Are you and the fool who always comes along- are you a couple?" 

The question came out of nowhere, surprising Wonwoo. He opened his mouth but closed it again. 

What was he supposed to say to that? Sure, earlier he'd told Mingyu that he liked him too. And he really did- he could not deny it anymore. But they weren't a couple- not yet at least. Did he even want to? Mingyu would probably go back to the States after-

"I'll take your silence as a yes." 

"Wait, what?" Wonwoo was pulled out of his thoughts. "No, no. W-we're not a couple." 

Minghao eyed his face intensely, probably wondering if Wonwoo was telling the truth. "Then- what are you two?" 

Wonwoo shrugged. "You know the whole story of how Mingyu showed up and-" 

"That's not what I meant. What relationship do you have with each other? Are you soulmates? Friends?" 

_Soulmates._ Wonwoo cringed at that word. He had forbidden Mingyu to say it, even threatened to kick him out of his apartment if he would use that word again to describe their relationship. "I seriously don't know."

Minghao sighed. "Your answers are not satisfying. But it might help me with my third wish anyway." He turned around and was about to leave the room. 

_Third wish?_ "Wait. What do you mean? Please, please don't let the third wish have anything to do with Mingyu. Don't hurt him." 

Wonwoo cleared his throat, fearing Minghao was plotting something against the other to get rid of him. "I know he's very unkind towards you and annoying and- but he's really a nice guy who can't do anything about the fact that he ended up here. And he is in my debt because of this dog thing, so that is why he accompanies me everywhere and feels responsible to protect me and-" Wonwoo trailed off as Minghao started chuckling.

"There's the answer to my question. Good night, Wonwoo. Sleep tight." He closed the door behind himself and Wonwoo remained in the dark. 

Had he only just made things worse? Would Minghao wish for Mingyu to get hurt or for Wonwoo to hurt him? Or would he make Mingyu go back to his accident- if that was even possible by now. 

Wonwoo started panicking. _But Minghao wouldn't do that, would he?_ He'd helped them from the beginning so that Mingyu didn't have to share his body with Duke.

Wonwoo layed down, his heart thumping against his chest. He looked at his phone. A message from Mingyu was showing on the display. 

'Could you please text and tell me that you're okay? It's late and I'm worried and if you don't want me to come to that asshole's place, please let me know that everything is alright.'

Wonwoo smiled before typing back. 'I'm going to bed now. He didn't touch me.' 

Wonwoo typed again. 'I really like you.'

Why had he send that one? His heart was threatening to jump out of his chest and leave for good.

Mingyu texted back after a second. 'Are you trying to kill me? How can I sleep now?' 

Wonwoo smiled as his phone vibrated again. 

'I'm glad you're all right. I like you too, even more than you know.'

-

Mingyu had only attended two lectures to be home earlier, now sitting in Wonwoo's kitchen, waiting for him. He couldn't focus all day. Even though Wonwoo had texted him that he was fine, Mingyu wanted to know what Minghao had done to him and he wanted to hold him and kiss him- because Wonwoo had actually texted him that he liked him, too. As he had already said it twice now, there was no turning back.

Mingyu was drumming his fingers on the table and kept looking at the clock. Wonwoo should be home at any moment. Mingyu wondered how to greet him. Should he just jump at him or wait and see how Wonwoo would react? 

"Show up already." Mingyu got up and walked into the hallway and just at that moment the front door actually opened, startling him. 

Wonwoo spotted him and halted, looking surprised. "Hey. Are you leaving somewhere?" 

Mingyu scratched his head, embarrassed that Wonwoo had caught him like that. "Um, no, I-I was just checking something in my coat." _Bad lie._

Wonwoo closed the door behind himself, taking his shoes off, his eyes fixed on Mingyu. There was an awkward tension between them.

"Well, are you okay?" Mingyu asked, cursing inwardly that he was behaving like a pubescent boy. 

"Yes." Wonwoo smiled. 

"He didn't hurt you?" 

"No. He just wanted company. As sad as it sounds, that's really all he wanted." 

Mingyu nodded and took a step back so Wonwoo could walk past him toward the living room.

"He didn't even touch you?" 

Wonwoo shook his head in laughter- he seemed to be in a good mood. "No, he just had dinner with me, we watched some boring movie and then I got into bed, alone, in his guest room." He headed for the kitchen. "I hope the third wish would be as easy as this one." 

Mingyu followed him. "Wow. That's really pitiful. Well, don't get me wrong, I'm glad Minghao didn't do anything to you, but-" He leaned against the fridge next to Wonwoo, who'd just grabbed for a beer. "But if you would come to me and stay overnight and I could do anything I wanted with you, then-" 

Wonwoo turned to him, suddenly very close. "Then what? You're with me every day and every night and you- do nothing." 

Was he flirting with him? Mingyu chuckled. "I have no free wishes, right?" 

Wonwoo smirked with a nod. "True." 

Mingyu could feel his breath on his face. 

"What if I grant you a wish?"

Mingyu gulped- Wonwoo was definitely flirting with him. Time to do something in return. He moved, caging Wonwoo between his arms. "Would you do that?" 

Wonwoo looked up at him. Had he always been that hot? "What would you wish for, huh?" 

Mingyu smiled. "You had a sip of beer and you're already so bold, huh?" He moved his face closer until the tips of their noses were touching. "I think I'll save my wish." 

"Oh. Okay." Wonwoo blinked, visibly disappointed.

"You know, if you want something as well, it doesn't count as a wish, right?" Mingyu asked in a low voice, brushing his lips. He didn't wait for an answer though but closed the distance to kiss Wonwoo.

🐾 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One wish left- what could that be? 🤔😁


	16. Seven of Wands - Giving up

🐾 🐾

Wonwoo opened his eyes as soon as his alarm clock started buzzing. The person right beside him was snoring softly- it was the most beautiful sight Wonwoo had seen in a long time after waking up. 

He needed to get up and go to work, but he stayed two minutes longer just to admire Mingyu, who actually didn't mind the alarm at all and just kept sleeping. 

Mingyu was handsome- it almost made Wonwoo blush, eyeing his face from up close. He couldn't believe that the guy he had wished for in his drunken state, had shared a body with a dog and was supposed to be dead; was with him in bed now, liking him and Wonwoo had to fulfill three wishes of some weird magician so Mingyu wouldn't have to share his own body with Duke anymore. 

Wonwoo shook his head. He felt dizzy just thinking about the crazy things which had happened in the past few weeks- no one would believe him. But all this bullshit brought Mingyu into his life and Wonwoo was more than grateful for that.

He leaned down, placing a lingering kiss on Mingyu's forehead, causing him to stir with closed eyes. "I have to leave for work. Go back to sleep," Wonwoo mumbled while freeing himself from the strong arm which was wrapped around his waist.

"No, don't go," Mingyu murmured in a sleepy voice, wrapping his arm back around Wonwoo's waist, pulling him closer, nuzzling his nose against his neck. "Stay with me." 

"I can't." Wonwoo chuckled. He'd love to stay but his boss would probably kill him- before firing him. "Hey, I have to go to work. I'll see you later. You probably have to go to class, too." 

"No, stay," Mingyu whined as Wonwoo moved again. The problem was, Mingyu was much stronger- even in his half-asleep state. 

"Mingyuuu, let go of me." 

"No." 

_Little brat._

Wonwoo managed to free his arm and started to tickle Mingyu -that worked immediately.

Before the other could grab him again, Wonwoo jumped out of bed. He looked back at Mingyu whose eyes were wide open now, staring up at him with a pout. 

"You're stupid. What are you pouting for? You want me to lose my job?" Wonwoo asked with a smile, really fond of that guy laying in his bed. "I really have to go."

"Yeah, yeah. Do what you have to do." 

Wonwoo smirked before heading for the bathroom, leaving a sulking Mingyu behind.

-

Wonwoo was standing outside Luo's door, ringing the bell. The latter had called him, to be exact, the ring had hurt so badly that Wonwoo felt like his poor finger was going to break any second. 

Wonwoo had been at work only for one hour, so he had told Hoshi that he was suddenly feeling very sick before running out of the office- his workplace fortunately closer to Minghao's house than his apartment. Wonwoo hadn't even had time to text Mingyu because of the throbbing pain in his finger.

"There you are- finally." Minghao opened the door with an annoyed look on his face. 

"Excuse me? I was working and you gave me so much pain through the ring that I thought my finger-" 

"Yes, yes, it's okay. I don't care." 

Was Minghao in a bad mood? It wasn't Wonwoo's fault, was it? 

"That was on purpose. Because I hoped that at this time, chances are higher that your annoying bodyguard wouldn't come along. And I was right as it seems. Come inside." 

Wonwoo scoffed but followed him into his living room. On the one hand, he was glad that it was already time for the third wish so everything would be over soon; on the other hand, Wonwoo was very scared of what that wish would involve. 

_With good reason-_

"Listen, my last and third wish is that you stay away from Kim Mingyu, or rather that he stays away from you." 

Wonwoo widened his eyes in shock. Was he serious?

"Minghao, this-" 

"I don't want to discuss it. This is my third wish and that's it." 

Wonwoo shook his head, he couldn't grasp whatever was happening right now. "Why?" 

Minghao shrugged, leaning against a bookcase full of witchcraft literature. "Why not?" 

"I mean, you helped us. You freed Mingyu from the dog's soul in his body. Why do this now?" 

Minghao flicked his fingers. "Right. I helped you. Twice even. Not only did I remove the dog, but I made sure your annoying friend didn't get catapulted back to his origin- his accident. I owe you absolutely nothing else." 

Wonwoo nodded. The other was right. He owed him nothing. "Look, I'm really grateful for what you did, but can't you wish for something else? Why now-" 

"Why should I do you another favor, hmm? He's alive, and you're alive. You can't touch each other anymore. That's all." 

_That's all? That's horrible!_ "But why?"

"Why should I be the only one who's lonely?" 

Wonwoo gulped. So Minghao didn't want them to be happy- at least not together. 

"Plus, you told me you two are not a couple." 

Wonwoo remembered his own words and shook his head. "That is true. We are not- but that doesn't mean we can't become one. So please, make-" 

Minghao scoffed. "Sorry, Wonwoo. I have already chosen my third wish." 

Everything fell apart in Wonwoo. How could that be? Was this really happening? "And for how long?" he asked, although almost sure that he already knew the answer to that. 

"Forever. As long as this ring is on your finger, you are not allowed to touch each other." 

Wonwoo stared at him in disbelief. "Why? Only because you don't want other people to find happiness?" 

Minghao scoffed again. "Happiness? You are both alive. Isn't that enough? Leave now." 

Wonwoo had to resist the urge to start crying like a baby as he turned around, heading for the door. 

"Oh, just so you know. Every time you two touch each other, Mingyu will be in pain- it would hurt like hell, believe me." 

"Thank you for your information," Wonwoo replied sarcastically before slamming the door shut behind himself. He started running to the bus station as first tears were falling down his face. He was done with the wishes, but why was he feeling worse than he did at the beginning?

Wonwoo arrived at his apartment, still not able to stop the tears from spilling- even sobbing. Wonwoo hoped that Mingyu would still be at the university because he didn't want the other to see him like that. He had to calm down and get his thoughts in order. 

But luck was not on Wonwoo's side as he unlocked the door, already hearing the TV.

"Huh, Wonwoo is that you? You're back already?" 

Wonwoo couldn't answer. Hearing Mingyu's voice made it hard, causing a flood of tears to fall from his eyes like a waterfall. 

"My lecture had been canceled because professor-" Mingyu trailed off as he stepped into the hallway. He frowned as soon as his eyes land on Wonwoo's face. "What the fuck? What happened?"

Wonwoo stepped back and extended his hands in front of him. "Stop. Don't come any closer," he told Mingyu in a muffled voice. He couldn't even look at his face, too painful the fact that he was not allowed to touch him. If he would have known about that while waking up next to Mingyu this morning, he would never have gone to work. That thought made Wonwoo sob again. 

"Hey, look at me, what's wrong?" Mingyu sounded worried, taking another step towards him, forcing Wonwoo to move away, his back now pressed against the door. 

"Don't come any closer! Please don't. I've got my third wish," Wonwoo begged, wiping his sleeve over his face. He could barely speak because of his sobs. "Minghao had called me while I was at work and- and his last wish is that the two of us would never touch each other again." He lifted his head to see Mingyu's reaction.

The latter seemed confused, shaking his head. "What are you talking about? Is this a joke?" 

"No Mingyu. This was his third wish. I tried to convince him, but not a chance." 

"He doesn't want us to touch each other? What the-" Mingyu stepped closer and if he would reach out his hand, he-

"Mingyu please. He said that you will be in a lot of pain when we touch." 

"That bitch. This is bullshit. How's he gonna be able to check if we do touch or not?" 

Wonwoo raised his hand. "The ring." 

Mingyu stared at his finger, then turned his eyes back at Wonwoo's face. "For how long?"

"Forever." 

Mingyu widened his eyes in shock, having the same reaction just like Wonwoo earlier at Minghao's place. "What? Why? What's his problem? Is he out of his mind?"

Wonwoo shrugged, tears were pouring down his face once again. He was not even ashamed because of that- the pain too much. Had he already fallen so hard for Mingyu? Wonwoo eyed him, the other was looking at him with soft eyes. He wanted to hug him and kiss him and- now he's not allowed to? 

"Okay, stop crying. We have to try it. Maybe the pain is not that bad." 

"What? No." Wonwoo shook his head. "It could-"

Mingyu was already touching him, only lightly. Wonwoo felt no pain or whatsoever, but the other hissed, crouching down, covering his belly. 

"Fuck that hurt!"

Wonwoo started panicking. He wanted to place a comforting hand on Mingyu's shoulder, but he wasn't allowed to. So he just stood there, watching him helpless, feeling bad. "Yah, why did you do that? I told you not to," he whined, almost starting to cry again.

"I am okay," Mingyu mumbled, before lifting his head. 

Wonwoo watched his face- the other obviously still in pain. It had been only a light touch on his arm, what would happen if- Wonwoo shook his head. He had to end this before Mingyu would get hurt even worse. "I want you to pack your things and leave my apartment. Go back to the States."

🐾 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh- some angst and drama towards the end 🙈 We have to go through this.


	17. Queen of Wands- Warmth

🐾 🐾

"I want you to pack your things and leave my apartment. Go back to the States."

Slowly the pain started to ebb away and Mingyu got back on his feet. "What did you just say?" 

Wonwoo couldn't even look him in the face. "I told you to leave. We had a good time- but it's over now."

_He was giving up? Just like that?_

Mingyu wanted to grab Wonwoo by the arm and kiss him so hard that the latter would quickly forget about his utterly ridiculous idea, but the pain was still too present. It felt like an elephant was standing on his stomach. 

_Damn Minghao._ If he would get his hands on that fucked up magician-

"Wonwoo look at me."

Wonwoo lifted his head, tears were sparkling in his eyes once again, the sight breaking Mingyu's heart. "Are you actually stupid? Do you think I'm going to fall for your act?"

"Mingyu, it's over. What- what are we gonna do anyway? Go back to your life, meet your friends, fall in love with someone, be happy. You deser-" 

"I am already in love with you, you idiot!" 

Wonwoo's tears were now free falling. "Why are you saying that?" he whined, wiping his cheek with his sleeve and Mingyu wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him, holding him tight. "It is over."

"Listen to me, you little brat. If you think you can get rid of me because of that fucking ring, think again. We'll work something out, do you understand me? First, we call Hoshi, then we go back to Luo's place or to that asshole Minghao if needed and I'll grant any wish to get rid of that fucking ring." 

Wonwoo shook his head. "No. That is not a solution! There will be no end. One of us will always be tied to some magical conditions. I don't want this. You are free. You can go."

Mingyu stepped closer. "Do you want me to go?"

"It's not what I want but what's the right thing to do, Mingyu," Wonwoo replied, looking sad and devastated. 

It hurt Mingyu so much to see him like that. "You know exactly what is the right thing to do," he muttered, looking down at Wonwoo's hand. "We'll get that stupid ring off your finger no matter what it costs- wait, of course, money. Money is the solution. We can bribe Minghao. Above a certain amount, no one will say no." 

Wonwoo widened his eyes. "You want to give Minghao money so that he will take back his wish?" 

Mingyu bent down to grab for his shoes. "Minghao, Luo, the witch who got us into this bullshit in the first place- anyone, because someone will take the money. I don't think that they afford a lot with their business." 

Wonwoo sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I don't have enough money to bribe someone." 

Mingyu smiled at him while tying his shoes. "My parents are not alive anymore, but I come from a rich family. Don't worry about that. I have a lot of money." 

Wonwoo raised his eyebrow in confusion. "You have what? If you have so much money, why did you stay at my place and not move into an expensive apartment then, huh?" 

Mingyu laughed. As if that would matter right now. "You really don't know why I stayed at your place, babe?" 

Immediately a blush flooded Wonwoo's cheeks. "What are you saying?"

"Why are you blushing?" 

Wonwoo scoffed. "I am not, okay? Anyway, that's not important right now. What are we gonna do?" 

"Open the door. We're going to remove this fucked up ring from your finger."

-

"Mingyu, I told you we can't do anything about that. No one can help us." 

They were sitting on a bench in a park after they had come out of Luo's apartment. Neither he nor Hoshi had any idea or way of helping them. 

"We have to face the fact that it is over and you should-" 

"Stop saying that," Mingyu interrupted Wonwoo, slightly annoyed because there was so much distance between them and he really want to touch him. "Maybe we really need to bribe Minghao."

"What if that would make everything worse?" Wonwoo asked, staring at his finger. "What if I just take the ring off? Maybe it is that simple." 

Mingyu snapped his head in Wonwoo's direction. "No! Are you crazy? This could harm you. What if it will explode or something like that?" 

Wonwoo sighed. "I'm so tired of this shit." 

Mingyu nodded, before standing up. "Let's end this then. Come on. We are going to visit our favorite magician."

"He will not be happy to see us," Wonwoo mumbled, but stood up.

Minghao lived close to the park so they didn't have to take the bus. "Let me do the talking," Mingyu said before ringing the doorbell.

Wonwoo scoffed. "I am not sure if that is a good idea."

Mingyu eyed him, really in the mood to kiss the other senseless. "I will-"

The door opened. "I can't believe it." Minghao shook his head, glaring at Mingyu, then turning his head at Wonwoo. "Didn't I tell you very clearly that I won't change my-"

"Listen. Let me get straight to the point," Mingyu interrupted him. "What do you want?"

Minghao eyed him, acting confused. "What do you mean?"

"What do you want to make you take that wish back?"

Minghao started laughing. "You think it is that easy? As if there would be something you could give me anyway."

"You want money? How much?" Mingyu crossed his arms, annoyed to talk to that guy. "Just tell us what you want. There must be something."

Minghao sighed and Mingyu was sure he would slam the door into his face, but he didn't. Instead, he stepped outside, eyeing him intensely. "How much money do you have?"

_Bingo._

Mingyu resisted the urge to breathe out in relief. "My family is rich. Tell me how much you want."

Minghao seemed to think, glancing at Wonwoo. Then he groaned. "Fuck. You are lucky that I am really in need of money." He rubbed his forehead. "Okay, this is what we do. You send me a check with 5.000 dollars and as soon as I get-"

Mingyu shook his head. "Why send it to you? I can write you a check right now."

"You can?" Wonwoo asked who had kept silent until now. 

"Yes. Just bring me something to write."

Minghao nodded before walking back inside.

"This is too much money," Wonwoo mumbled.

"It is not. I would have paid much more for you," he replied, staring at him fondly, causing the other to blush once again. "Stop it. I really need to resist kissing you right now."

Wonwoo stepped back. "Don't. You can't get hurt."

Mingyu smiled. "It will be over soon, huh?"

"What if he takes the money, but won't-" Wonwoo trailed off as Minghao came back outside.

"I am not an asshole," the magician said, giving Mingyu the stuff he needed to write the check. "Yes, I didn't want you two to be a happy couple out of personal reasons, but I need the money more urgent. So if you give me the 5000, I will remove that ring."

Mingyu signed the check and handed it back to Minghao. "Done." 

The magician looked at it, before stepping to Wonwoo, reaching out for his hand. "Are you ready?"

Wonwoo still seemed not to believe him, but he nodded. 

Minghao pulled at the ring and just took it off. "That's it."

"Wait, what? You just needed to pull it off?"

"Yes, but only I could do it because I put it on his finger in the first place. Now leave and please, I beg you, never come back again." He shut the door and- that's it?

Mingyu turned his face to Wonwoo who was staring down at his finger, only a mark was left.

"Is it really over? I mean, is-"

Mingyu didn't give Wonwoo the chance to continue talking. He grabbed for his arm, happy that he was feeling no pain, pulling him close against himself. "Fuck, I love you so much."

"Are you not in any pain?"

"If you won't kiss me, I will be for sure."

Wonwoo smiled, leaning in to place his soft lips on his and Mingyu was melting away. 

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Please don't go see a fortune teller anytime soon."

Wonwoo laughed before kissing Mingyu again. "I already found my soulmate. Why should I?"

🐾 🐾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! (Pretty simple, but I wasn't in the mood for more angst.)
> 
> I know this story was pretty confusing at times and probably not even logical, but I just wanted to try something new.  
> Thank you for everyone who joined me for this journey.
> 
> Take care! 
> 
> ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Just keep reading, it will even get more confusing- don't worry. 😄
> 
> Hoping you will support this.


End file.
